Amor devoto
by Selitte
Summary: Athena es una diosa que se ha negado a sentir el amor hacia un hombre. Sin embargo, Saori lo anhela con todo su corazón. ¿Encontrarán a alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse a ser el primer amor en sus vidas?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Saint_** ** _Seiya_** ** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_** ** _Masami_** ** _Kurumada_**

 ** _NA:_** _Hola! Cómo están? Espero que muy bien... yo aquí con mi imaginación floreciendo en cada rincón, jajaja._

 _No se preocupen por las demás historias que las estaré actualizando de manera normal. Este fic surgió tan vívido en mi mente que no pude dejar de escribirlo, pues temía que se esfumara. Será breve, un capítulo o dos más, dependiendo de mi inspiración. Espero que les agrade, aunque no sé que pensarán de esta extraña pareja._

 _Espero que disfruten su lectura..._

 ** _Amor devoto_**

Otro día más de cumplir con sus obligaciones llegaba a su fin sin cambio alguno. La rutina se había vuelto parte su vida, ya por siete años. Miró hacia el cielo teñido de rosa por una pequeña ventana, sabiendo con exactitud qué día era y que tal como el último tiempo, había pasado desapercibido para todos, incluso para ella misma. Se levantó un tanto desganada del asiento, intentando encontrarle algún sentido a su vida, la que sentía que se le iba como agua entre los dedos. Sabía que su labor como diosa guardiana de la tierra era algo muy importante, pero reconocía también que no era lo suficientemente satisfactoria para una mujer que acababa de cumplir veinte años. Y ahí era donde radicaba su problema. Ese cuerpo de Saori había ganado sobre su condición divina y quería vivir como la joven humana que era. Nunca le había pasado eso en sus otras vidas, pero debido a los sentimientos tan humanos que brotaban de su ansioso corazón, quería tener la oportunidad de vivirlos por primera vez. ¿Sería posible?

La sala del Santuario era fría y solitaria. Su estatus le impedía ser acompañada por sus fieles santos en aquel suelo sagrado. Su cosmos dorado inundaba el lugar, encendido constantemente para proteger a la humanidad. Y, sin embrago, la soledad era su única compañía.

Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el único espejo que colgaba de aquella habitación, un espejo grande, con incrustaciones doradas en sus bordes. Julián se lo había regalado en son de paz y le estaba muy agradecida por ello. Era casi el único artefacto humano en aquel cuarto enorme y vacío. Observó su imagen reflejada, apreciando su propia belleza. Sabía que era hermosa, muchos se lo habían dicho a través de los siglos. Pero, ¿de qué le servía? Siempre debió permanecer oculta en aquella sala abandonada, dispuesta a salir en caso de tener que proteger a la humanidad, lo que ya no era un problema para ella, pues estaba lista para eso todos y cada uno de los días que llevaba ahí encerrada.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su reflejo apreciando el paso de los años en su cuerpo. Sólo con trece años debió aceptar su destino sin más opciones y ahora veía su cuerpo de veinte casi en las mismas condiciones, cubierto por un vestido blanco tan similar al de aquel tiempo y su largo cabello lila y sedoso.

—¿Sola, otra vez? —le preguntó su reflejo.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió inquieta.

—Tú… pero, tu parte divina, la que quieres sellar en tu corazón.

—Yo… yo no quiero eso —dijo un tanto avergonzada.

—Sí, lo anhelas. A mí no me lo puedes ocultar. Pero, no te sientas mal. Creo, que por primera vez entiendo lo que sientes —habló con voz reflexiva.

—¿En serio? —consultó, sin decir más, por temor a desvanecer aquella mínima luz de esperanza que vislumbraba en sus palabras.

—Sí. Y quiero hacer un trato contigo —dijo resuelta, mirando a los ojos a quien era su cuerpo en aquella época—. Hoy, como regalo por tus recién cumplidos veinte años, te permitiré buscar el amor. Tendrás un año para demostrarme que vale la pena amar y ser amada. Sin embargo, si no lo consigues encontrar en ese período, tendrás que resignarte a vivir como la diosa virgen que eres por el resto de tus días —sentenció.

Un brillo especial llenó los ojos de la humana ahí presente, liberando lágrimas que había contenido por mucho tiempo. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar el amor en ese tiempo? No importaba si era así. Lo único en verdad importante en instante era la oportunidad que le estaba dando de vivir, de salir de aquellas murallas por primera vez siendo tan solo una chica normal, que aún albergaría su poder divino en su interior. Sin pronunciar palabra, sólo asintió para dar a entender a la diosa que se tomaría aquel desafío muy en serio. Y, sin más que decir, la divinidad desapareció.

Saori sintió la necesidad enorme de correr y disfrutar de la vida normal que le había sido negada ya por siete años. Sabía la importancia de su parte olímpica en la tierra, sin embargo, también necesitaba sentirse humana, aun si fuera a sufrir en el proceso. Una energía emanada de lo más profundo de su corazón la llevó hasta la puerta de la recámara y abriéndola, salió al fin de su enclaustramiento.

El atardecer se hacía presente, adornando de luces rojas y anaranjadas las doce casas del Santuario, dándole un toque de vida a aquel lugar que sentía tan desolado. Repasó con la vista cada casa ocupada por sus fieles santos que la habían acompañado todo ese tiempo de forma incondicional. Comenzó su descenso hacia la abandonada casa de piscis, la que mantenía intactas las rosas rojas de su anterior cuidador. Su dorado cosmos la dejó abrirse paso entre medio de aquel jardín de hermosas flores carmesí sin dañar su nívea piel.

Continúo su largo camino sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, más que el impulso de saberse libre por un tiempo. Acuario la recibió con un congelado aire que le causó escalofríos. Tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma, frotando sus delgados y desprovistos brazos, hasta que escuchó la voz del santo residente en aquella casa zodiacal.

—Athena —dijo, reverenciándola, a medida que equilibraba el aire para que ella no se congelara.

—Hyoga. Veo que siempre estás alerta —agradeció su precaución.

—Por supuesto. Nuestra vida siempre será protegerla —reveló devoto.

—¿No te sientes solo aquí?

—¿Solo? Claro que no. Fui entrenado para protegerla. Además, mis hermanos están conmigo. ¿Qué más podría desear?

—Amar a alguien, quizás.

El joven Santo de Cisne se quedó sorprendido ante su pregunta. Como su protector dedicado, había olvidado casi cualquier sentimiento humano. Era mejor no tener ataduras más que las necesarias, para liberar una batalla sin sufrimientos. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

—Mi trabajo y mi tiempo está dedicado a este lugar. Usted no debería preocuparse por eso.

—Está bien, Hyoga. Pero, si deseas salir o hacer algo más que estar aquí, hazlo con toda la libertad.

—Como usted diga —aceptó el joven, intrigado por su conducta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven antes de seguir con su paseo sin rumbo definido. Bajando aquellos infinitos escalones, viendo cómo las nubes se teñían de distintos colores al ser atravesadas por los rayos del sol que se escondía detrás de los pequeños cerros, pensaba en lo pequeña que se sentía ante tanta majestuosidad. Sí, se sentía tan liviana y libre, como una pluma llevada por el viento hacia un destino incierto.

Tal como sabía la casa de Capricornio estaba vacía, con cierto aire de solemnidad en su interior donde brillaba intensa la caja de pandora que contenía la armadura correspondiente.

Sus siguientes pasos la guiarían directo hasta Seiya, su devoto y fiel santo de Pegaso. Él había comenzado una relación con Shaina hacía tres años, al reconocer que el amor que creía sentir por su diosa era más devoción que alguna emoción humana. Sintiéndose libre al fin de aquel sentimiento que lo reprimía, asumió de forma pública lo que crecía dentro de su corazón por la amazona de Ofiuco. Ella había permitido su unión como una recompensa hacia su lealtad inquebrantable, dándoles la posibilidad de vivir a plenitud su amor de juventud. A pesar de eso, ellos seguían siendo los mismos santos fieles y dedicados que conocía.

Sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos al llegar hasta la puerta al contemplar el dulce beso que Seiya le otorgaba a su amazona. Una sensación nunca antes sentida recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo arder sus mejillas, mientras sus manos sostenían su vestido. ¿Qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿Salir de ahí o interrumpir? No fue necesario que ella escogiera, pues ambos tórtolos sintieron su presencia y se separaron de inmediato, reverenciándola.

—Athena. Nos honra con su presencia —dijo Seiya.

—Disculpen. No quería molestarlos —se excusó, avergonzada.

—No se preocupe. ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Shaina con curiosidad, dispuesta a servir a su señora.

—No —contestó, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado—. Solo estoy bajando.

—¿A dónde va? —inquirió el Pegaso inquieto—. En verdad, si necesita algo podemos traérselo.

—No te preocupes, Seiya. Solo estoy dando un paseo —contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto.

Ambos presentes notaron algo especial en su mirada, un brillo de vida diferente al que solían ver en su venerada diosa, algo que la hacía ver más de humana que divina. Y sin interponerse en su camino, dejaron que sus pasos lentos pero seguros continuaran hacia la salida.

La siguiente casa también estaba desierta, llena de un cosmos dorado que salía de la caja que contenía la armadura de Escorpio, la que resonó ante sus pasos, brillando más majestuosamente. Sus manos sagradas acariciaron el metal de oro, agradeciendo su protección y devoción.

Su caminata a través de aquellos templos hacía que su decisión fuera disminuyendo debido al amor altruista que palpaba de parte de todos sus santos, un amor incondicional, libre de cualquier duda o desconfianza. ¿Cómo podía traicionarlos? ¿Era capaz de buscar a quién amar como deseaba con todo su corazón, sin abandonarlos en el proceso? ¿Existía alguien dispuesto a amarla a pesar de todos los contras que debería enfrentar? Sus dudas se acrecentaban, haciendo más lento su caminar, hasta que percibió un dulce aroma saliendo de las puertas de la casa de Libra… un olor a hogar que ya había olvidado.

—Señorita Saori —le habló la joven china, compañera de su santo, recibiéndola con un pastel recién horneado en sus manos.

—Shun-rei. ¡Qué gusto verte! —contestó entusiasmada.

—Athena —dijo el Dragón acercándose.

—¿Le gustaría comer con nosotros? —preguntó amable la joven pelinegra.

—Lo siento, Shun-rei. Me encantaría, pero voy de pasada —respondió agradecida por el ofrecimiento—. Aunque te aceptaría un pedazo de pastel cuando regrese —dijo al final para complacerla, al ver desazón en su transparente mirada.

—Con gusto, señorita Saori.

—¿A dónde se dirige, Athena? —indagó Shiryu, confuso de verla rondar por los templos. En realidad, desde el tiempo que llevaban viviendo ahí, nunca la había visto salir de sus aposentos.

—Solo estoy de paseo —reveló con una afable sonrisa, que la hacía ver más humana que de costumbre, dejando sin palabras a su santo.

Despidiéndose de los ocupantes de la casa, salió con nuevos bríos al ver a aquella feliz pareja disfrutar de la paz y el amor propios de una unión correspondida. Eso era lo que ella deseaba, encontrar la felicidad en cosas simples, y si fuera posible, compartirlas con alguien especial… alguien que la apreciara por ser ella, Saori, no la diosa venerada que representaba. Pero, ¿era posible descubrir eso?

El atardecer casi terminaba, dando paso a un cielo azul marino cubierto de incipientes destellos brillantes que se asomaban tímidos al comenzar la noche. La siguiente casa la esperaba con un aire tranquilo y pacífico, digno de su ocupante. Sin embargo, no pudo percibir su presencia, algo muy extraño si lo comparaba a sus otros hermanos que estaban alertas y pendientes ante cualquier presencia.

Caminó distraída, pensando que quizás Shun había bajado a ver a su hermano, cuando lo vio dormido sobre su escritorio. ¿Desde cuándo había esos muebles en los templos? No lo recordaba. Se acercó para comprender el cansancio de su santo, cuando notó una gran cantidad de libros abiertos, otros cerrados, unos cuantos más en un estante, perfectamente ordenados por tamaño, dispuestos a ser leídos por él. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro al darse cuenta de que el Santo de Andrómeda dedicaba su tiempo al estudio. Pero no era cualquier estudio, pues todos los libros hacían referencia a la medicina. Curiosa fue leyendo los títulos de aquellos textos antiguos, sacados de la biblioteca del Santuario, "Medicina a través del cosmos", "Usos el cosmos para sanar", "Estudio del Cosmos y la salud", etcétera. Sus manos curiosas comenzaron a acariciar las añejas hojas color sepia escritas en lenguaje griego, mientras observaba el rostro de su santo cubierto por los mechones de su cabello. Percibió su suave respirar pausado e intrigada por ver su rostro dormido, retiró con suavidad su pelo esmeralda, revelando un pacífico y perfecto semblante. Un extraño sentir hizo palpitar su corazón al verlo tan tranquilo, sabiendo que él debía estar exhausto. Su vista se extendió hacia su mano, distinguiendo la cadena de Andrómeda sujeta a ella y extendida por el suelo hasta la entrada del Templo. Sonrió, aún más sorprendida de que él, quien a pesar de su cansancio, igual estaba alerta ante la presencia de algún intruso. Una idea fugaz cruzó su mente, dudando un poco de cometer tamaña travesura, pero sus dedos se movieron sin que lo pensara, directo hacia aquella brillante cadena. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, el santo saltó lejos de ella y en un impulso defensivo, tiró su cadena, colocándola delante de su rostro.

—¡Athena! —exclamó sorprendido. Aún permanecía medio adormecido, por lo que pasó su brazo por sus ojos, intentando pensar que su presencia solo era una ilusión, pero, al abrirlos de nuevo, aún estaba ahí de pie con cara confusa e impresionada—. Perdone mi imprudencia —dijo, disculpándose.

—No… no te preocupes —respondió ella aún con sus ojos muy abiertos debido a su reacción tan veloz.

—¿Iba a alguna parte? Disculpe el haberme quedado dormido —reconoció avergonzado.

—¿Qué estudias, Shun? —preguntó curiosa, provocando que ahora fuera él el sorprendido.

—Eh… —titubeó, caminando hacia su escritorio—. ¿Se refiere a esto? —inquirió. Al verla asentir, liberó un suspiro al sentirse atrapado por ella en esa situación—. Llevamos seis años viviendo aquí y en este tiempo he notado cierta carencia médica en Rodorio. Bueno, en realidad en todo el mundo es igual —reveló divagando—. Pero, quería ayudar de alguna forma al pueblo que nos provee todo lo que necesitamos, así es que comencé a averiguar la forma de hacerlo. No tengo estudios seglares, por lo que ponerme a regularizar mi situación hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo y no era eso lo que quería. Oh, perdón, me estoy distrayendo.

—Continúa —dijo ella, divertida de escucharlo.

—Entonces, decidí buscar en la biblioteca del Santuario y encontré estos libros que he estado estudiando desde hace más de tres años. Al principio fue un poco complicado entenderlos, pues están escritos en griego antiguo, pero cada vez me es más fácil leerlos y aplicar las técnicas que ahí se explican. ¿Sabía usted que el cosmos puede ayudar a las personas? No solo es un poder para pelear, sino que también puede sanar —dijo sonriendo, transmitiéndole una inmensa felicidad.

—Y, Shun, ¿cuándo vas al pueblo? —preguntó, dispuesta a acompañarlo para ver aquello de lo que le conversaba con tanto interés.

—Perdón, Athena. Nunca quise descuidar mi templo —se excusó, creyendo que ella estaba llamándole la atención debido a sus ausencias.

—No me refería a eso. Me gustaría ir contigo la próxima vez que bajes —dijo con seguridad.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, abriendo sus ojos en señal de asombro— Mañana temprano tengo que ir, porque estoy dando tratamiento a un pequeño.

—Entonces, estaré aquí en la mañana —habló feliz, girándose para regresar a sus aposentos, sabiendo que al día siguiente haría algo distinto y tan hermoso como ayudar a gente necesitada.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó Shun inquieto por su nueva actitud.

—Por supuesto. Siendo una diosa debo preocuparme por las personas. Hasta ahora desconocía sus necesidades, pero ahora no puedo aparentar que no sé nada.

—Está bien. La espero mañana entonces.

—Gracias, Shun —dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, saliendo al fin de aquel templo.

El joven se quedó de pie un momento, reflexionando en lo que acababa de suceder. _¿Fue idea mía o ella se veía más humana que divina?_ , pensó, pero luego de hacerlo, se culpó internamente por su blasfemia, golpeando su cabeza con su puño. Volvió a su escritorio, dispuesto a encontrar la solución correcta para la enfermedad del niño de cinco años que estaba atendiendo desde hacía tres días.

Sintió el trinar de los pequeños pájaros que anunciaban el amanecer y de inmediato se levantó, emocionada por acompañar a su santo al pueblo y verlo ayudar a la gente necesitada. Una punzada atravesó su corazón, sintiendo la culpabilidad de no haber sido ella la que reconociera eso, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a aprender de él, curiosa de descubrir más de aquel cuyo corazón era el más puro de su época, lo cual acababa de comprobar.

Se colocó uno de sus tantos vestidos blancos, intentado que fuera el menos llamativo y, como la mañana era un poco fría, se cubrió con una capa color azul, tapando su cabello. Bajó silenciosa a través de los templos, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie, suprimiendo su cosmos. Sus pies parecían ligeros, tanto como su corazón en ese instante, que se sentía dichoso por primera vez en muchos años. Se detuvo en seco, sorprendida al ver a Shun de pie en la entrada de Virgo, esperándola, envestido con su armadura de Andrómeda y una taza con un líquido caliente en su mano, mientras le sonreía con sinceridad. Una brisa atravesó las escaleras en ese instante, impeliendo su capa, la que con el movimiento liberó su cabello, que se deslizó tal como una hoja al viento. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver su preocupación.

—Señorita Athena, la estaba esperando.

—Gra-gracias, Shun —dijo temblorosa, acercándose a él.

—¿Un té verde? —preguntó, extendiendo la taza—. Es tan eficiente como el café para mantenernos activos, pero es mucho más saludable —explicó su ofrecimiento.

—¿En verdad? No lo sabía —reconoció, bebiendo el líquido caliente, cuyo vapor subía a su nariz, haciéndola sentir un reconfortante calor.

—¿Vamos? —dijo, invitándola a seguir caminando con un gesto de su mano—. Preparé unos emparedados, aunque no creo que los comamos, pues el pueblo es muy generoso cuando me recibe —reveló sonriente. Su felicidad era extrañamente contagiosa. ¿Cómo había alcanzado esa dicha tan plena?

Llegando a la puerta del siguiente templo, vieron la figura del hermano mayor de Shun de pie en medio de la pasada, dándoles la espalda, mirando hacia la entrada.

—Estás atrasado ya. Te he estado esperando desde hace media hora. Vete rápido antes que alguien note tu ausencia —dijo con voz seria, manteniendo su posición, sin percatarse de que él venía acompañado.

—Hola, Ikki —saludó, esperando que volteara, pero al no hacerlo continuó hablando—. La señorita Athena viene conmigo hoy.

Solo en ese momento el Fénix giró su rostro apenas un poco, mirándolos de reojo, comprobando sus palabras.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no saldrás a escondidas? Es un alivio, al fin podré dormir hasta más tarde —reveló sin tapujos, estirando sus brazos. Se despidió moviendo su mano derecha, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, ante el desconcierto de los dos ahí presentes.

—Perdón. Mi hermano me cubría mientras bajaba al pueblo —se excusó el santo de Andrómeda.

—No te preocupes. Ahora, eso ya no será necesario —sentenció la joven con voz alegre—. ¿Continuamos?

Su camino ya no tuvo más interrupciones, sin embargo, el silencio se había apoderado de ambos, sin saber cómo romperlo. El joven sentía curiosidad por descubrir los motivos de su diosa al acompañarlo, aunque entendía las altruistas razones que le había dado la noche anterior. Mientras, ella solo disfrutaba del frío aire de la mañana, la suave brisa rozando su piel, el hermoso canto de los pájaros y su corazón latía alegre, emocionado por su primera salida en muchos años.

Solo al poner un pie en la entrada del pueblo, fueron recibidos por un anciano que se acercó extendiendo su mano hacia el santo.

—Joven Shun. ¡Qué bueno encontrarlo! Muchas gracias por su ayuda —dijo, mientras era correspondido por el joven.

—¿Se encuentra mejor, ya? Veo que está caminando muy bien —respondió alegre por su mejoría.

—Y, ¿quién es esta hermosa jovencita que te acompaña? —preguntó acercándose a la chica.

—Su nombre es Saori. Vive en el Santuario con nosotros —contestó.

—Qué bueno que ya no venga solo. ¿Sabe? Las pocas chicas de este pueblo se pelean entre ellas por él —dijo sin tapujos el anciano.

—No diga esas cosas —habló nervioso, provocando que sus mejillas enrojecieran.

La diosa soltó una risita ante el comentario del hombre maduro, observando la reacción de su acompañante. Se notaba que él estaba disfrutando de su vida mucho mejor que ella, con cosas simples y cotidianas.

—Pero, si es cierto. Eres un joven muy bueno y desinteresado. Espero que encuentres a alguien que te aprecie de verdad —dijo reflexivo el anciano, dándose la vuelta—. Nos vemos más tarde. ¡Ah! No olvides pasar antes de marcharte que mi esposa te tiene un frasco mermelada.

Se despidieron agitando sus manos en el aire, mientras Shun sentía los ojos de su diosa mirarlo curiosa y, aunque no quería dar explicaciones, tuvo que enfrentar sus ojos inquisitores.

—Veo que eres muy querido aquí. Y no solo de manera altruista —explicó, riendo al final de su frase. Y, es que aunque ella conocía los comentarios acerca de la belleza interna y externa de su santo, nunca la había percibido tan cercana y perfecta.

—Él exagera. Yo nunca he visto nada extraño —se excusó el joven.

Sin embargo, sus palabras pronto se las llevó el viento, pues al escuchar su armadura resonar en la calle principal, una infinidad de jovencitas se agolparon a las ventanas de sus casas, comprobando que era él quien pasaba. Muchas se acercaron alegres, aunque al notar la presencia de una intrusa, comenzaron a mirarla con desagrado. Saori sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda producto de aquellos amenazadores ojos que se extendían a su alrededor, cercándola. ¿Qué había hecho él para provocar tal efecto en esas niñas? Lo observó curiosa por la actitud que adoptaría frente a tal tumulto y para su sorpresa, lo vio muy cómodo, recibiendo las cosas que le entregaban, tomando a los niños en brazos, conversando con algunos que e hacían consultas médicas express, mientras intentaba avanzar hacia la casa de su paciente más complicado en ese momento. La diosa sonrió feliz de entender el amor que aquella gente le profesaba a Shun desde lo más profundo de su corazón, un sentimiento que en ese momento comenzó a brotar desde el suyo también.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Y? Que les pareció? Muy extraño? Espero que les haya gustado...

Saludos, _**Selitte :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

 ** _Amor devoto_**

El hermoso cielo celeste fue inundado por pequeños pájaros que levantaron el vuelo ante el tumulto formado por las personas del pueblo en torno a la pareja recién llegada. Saori observaba cada gesto, sonrisa y ademán que su santo hacía al interactuar con la gente. Era amable, respetuoso, cordial, más no en exceso confiado, pues mantenía las distancias correspondientes con cualquier chica interesada que aspiraba a colgarse de sus brazos o tomar sus manos por más tiempo del considerado prudente. Sonreía alegre ante su imagen, la de una persona por completo realizada en sus aspiraciones. Era un Santo que podía ayudar y proteger a esas personas indefensas en tiempos de paz, sin recurrir a la violencia tan despreciada por él.

De pronto, sintió que tiraban de su capa con suavidad y al voltear, vio a una niña que la miraba con timidez. La pequeña se acercó un poco dudosa, entregándole una flor para luego desaparecer entre la multitud. La joven quedó sorprendida de tan tierna actitud e intentó buscarla con la mirada, para agradecerle. Sin embargo, en ese instante muchos niños se abalanzaron sobre ella, tomándola de las manos, tirando de su ropa con suavidad y hablando todos al mismo tiempo, produciendo cierta confusión en ella.

Shun la observaba divertido, sabiendo que ella había perdido todo contacto con la humanidad desde que supo que era Athena, por lo que debía sentirse apabullada al verse rodeada por tantas personas. Pero, le asombró el verla tranquila, recibiendo las atenciones de los pequeños a la vez que se agachaba para quedar a su altura y poder escucharles mejor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sintiéndose más tranquilo de haberla llevado con él.

Las personas poco a poco fueron dispersándose, después de haberlos invitado a almorzar en numerosas casas, dejando que al fin pudieran llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño enfermo. Saori miró la fachada de aquella antigua vivienda, sintiendo oprimido el pecho ante tanta precariedad. Antes de tocar, Shun se acercó a ella para darle algunas indicaciones, percibiendo de inmediato el dolor que sentía su alma divina.

—Athena, no se preocupe. Las personas de este pueblo ya están acostumbradas a la escasez —intentó explicar.

—Pero, yo podría hacer algo. La fundación sigue originando ingresos en Japón… —habló en un hilo de voz, revelando su pesar.

—No es necesario. El dinero no compra la felicidad. Estas personas, dentro de todas sus necesidades, son felices y generosas entre sí —reveló el Santo con admiración—. Se dará cuenta en cuanto entremos. No se sienta apenada y reciba lo que le ofrezcan, así les regalará un momento de alegría —señaló, viéndola directamente con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, provocando cosquillas en su estómago debido a su transparente mirada.

Después de tocar la puerta, la madre del pequeño se asomó muy feliz de ver al Santo en su hogar de nuevo, haciendo una seña con su mano para que pasara.

—Señor Shun. ¡Qué bueno que vino! Aunque no es necesario que se preocupe tanto por mi hijo, usted sabe que somos de escasos recursos —dijo agradecida, un tanto avergonzada.

—No es una molestia, Tábata. Y ya le he dicho que solo me diga Shun —le rectificó.

—¡Cómo podría! Usted es alguien muy respetado. Y, ¿quién es esta linda muchachita?

—Se llama Saori. Vive en el Santuario también —contestó.

—¿Es su novia? —preguntó con sospecha.

—¡No! No podría —respondió asustado de tal blasfemia, moviendo sus manos en señal negativa. La joven sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón, junto a una profunda tristeza. ¿Era tan difícil que alguien la amara?

—¿Por qué lo dice así? Ella es linda y joven...

—¿Podría pasar a ver un Nicos, Tábata? —preguntó con la mirada seria para desviar el tema, incómodo. Él jamás podría ver a Athena con otros ojos que no fueran los de su devoción por ella, al menos eso pensaba en ese momento.

—Claro. Usted ya conoce el camino —dijo la señora dejando el paso libre.

Ambos avanzaron hacia la habitación del fondo, donde un pequeño de no más de cinco años permanecía en cama. Una ventana semiabierta estaba cubierta por unas gastadas cortinas, siendo el único origen de aire fresco y luminosidad en aquel dormitorio. Había un leve olor a humedad en el ambiente y suaves quejidos salían de los labios del niño, que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro sudado.

—¡Nicos! —gritó el joven Andrómeda, asustado por su estado.

Se acercó rápido, agachándose a su costado, palpando su frente, la que estaba hirviendo tal como pensaba. Se sacó la diadema de la armadura de su cabeza y, tomando un elástico del bolso que llevaba en la espalda, amarró su cabello esmeralda.

Saori no se había percatado de lo largo que él tenía el pelo hasta que lo vio tomárselo, despejando su rostro. Gracias a esa acción, pudo apreciar de cerca sus perfectas facciones, sus rasgados ojos verdes que mantenían una mirada seria y preocupada, su perfilada nariz, sus delgados labios, su blanca piel. Mantenía esa esencia pura que le conoció a los trece años, más ahora inspiraba madurez. Observó sus tonificados brazos que terminaban en unas varoniles manos, las que se depositaron sobre el pecho del niño que subía y bajaba rápido producto de las altas temperaturas que atacaban su cuerpo. Su cosmos empezó a brillar cálido e intenso, rodeando el cuerpo del enfermo, mientras él mantenía sus ojos cerrados, profundamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

Impresionada, vio que el pequeño dejó de quejarse poco a poco, hasta que al fin abrió sus ojos con lentitud, pestañeando varias veces. Shun deshizo su técnica, suspirando de alivio ante la mejoría de su paciente. Ella lo vio ponerse de pie, pasar por su lado y perderse en el pasillo. Ahí notó lo alto que era, recordando que con trece años era solo un poco más baja que él, sin embargo ahora con esfuerzo le llegaba al hombro. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en todo un hombre? ¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta de la clase de persona en la que se había transformado?

Volvió acompañado por la madre de Nicos, hablando acerca de su estado febril. Tomó su bolso que había dejado en la habitación y de él sacó unos pequeños paquetes muy bien rotulados.

—Son unas hierbas que le ayudarán a recuperarse. Por ahora, detuve el avance de la enfermedad, sin embargo, todo depende de que se le ayude a subir sus defensas. Es necesario que coma bien y beba mucho líquido. Vaya al mercado y compre miel, frutas cítricas y jengibre. Tome esto —dijo, entregándole un sobre aparte.

—¡No! No puedo aceptarlo —respondió la mamá—. Usted ya ha hecho demasiado…

—Ustedes también han hecho mucho por mí. Por favor, recíbalo como un pago por su amabilidad —habló agradecido, tomando sus manos y obligándola a recibir el sobre.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas que habían caído por su rostro.

Toda la escena era observaba en silencio por la diosa ahí presente. Estaba orgullosa de haber defendido a la humanidad, si con eso podía presenciar un gesto tan desinteresado y generoso. Sintió deseos de llorar de felicidad y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas corrieron libres por sus mejillas sonrojadas a la vez que sus labios esbozaban la más pura sonrisa de alegría.

—Nicos. Te has portado muy bien. Mira, te dejaré un regalo aquí. Lo hizo mi hermano —reveló contento el santo, dejando en un costado un caballo de madera, volviendo con su mano a acariciarle la frente al pequeño, que le sonrió de vuelta.

¿Quién había confeccionado aquella figura? ¿Se refería a Ikki? Debía preguntarle después, pues no estaba dispuesta a quedarse con la inquietud, no después de todo lo que había vivido aquella mañana.

Tal como Shun le había advertido antes de entrar, no pudieron retirarse de ahí hasta que comieron junto a la familia de Nicos, riendo y hablando de numerosas cosas, entre ellas, la insistencia por parte de la madre del niño en que Saori fuera la novia de él, provocando el sonrojo de ambos aludidos en varias ocasiones.

—Vendré en tres días. Espero que Nicos ya esté mejor —dijo, despidiéndose Andrómeda.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad —habló feliz la joven diosa.

—De nada. Ha sido un placer. Y regrese cuando quiera. Es bueno que el señor Shun no esté solo —insistió la madre.

—Tábata, le he dicho que solo me llame por mi nombre. Gracias por la comida —finalizó, girándose para salir pronto de ahí, antes de que ella volviera a persistir en sus invenciones.

La tarde avanzó rápida, a medida que recorrieron las calles del pueblo, paseando por sus negocios y recibiendo algunos presentes que los lugareños les ofrecían con generosidad. De pronto, Shun notó que ella se quedó pegada en una pequeña tienda que vendía helados artesanales, sin querer moverse de ahí, fascinada por los sabores que tenían.

—¿Quiere uno? —le consultó, acercándose a ella.

—Es que no traje dinero —se excusó, sintiéndose tonta por olvidar aquel pequeño detalle de la vida cotidiana.

—Pero, yo invito. ¿Qué sabor le gusta?

—¿En serio? —preguntó asombrada, pero feliz—. Me gusta el de fresa, aunque el de chocolate también es rico y el de naranja me intriga —respondió, como si hubiese vuelto a ser una niña, antes de saber que era una diosa.

Él dejó escapar una risa a pesar de evitarlo, divertido por su reacción tan humana. ¿Por qué seguía pareciéndole que ella se sentía menos Athena y más Saori? Prefería espantar aquellos pensamientos de su mente para no dejar espacio a nada fuera de lugar en su labor como Santo.

Pronto estuvieron sentados en una banca, bajo la sombra de un enorme olivo, que era el símbolo de aquel pueblo. Ella tenía entre sus manos un vaso grande, lleno de distintos sabores de helado e iba disfrutando de a poco la emoción de sentirse niña otra vez. Él se había comprado uno para acompañarla sabor vainilla. Sus corazones latían pausados, rebosantes de alegría, mientras guardaban silencio, observando el inicio del atardecer, que comenzó a teñir de anaranjado los techos del pueblo de Rodorio. Las aves emprendieron el vuelo, trinando al pasar en grandes bandadas, perdiéndose en el horizonte. La temperatura comenzó a descender y una brisa helada cruzó por donde estaban sentados, haciendo que ambos temblaran.

—Creo que es hora de regresar —mencionó Shun, rompiendo el silencio que habían sostenido desde que se habían sentado ahí y volteó a verla para saber su opinión—. Tiene helado en la cara —dijo riendo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó avergonzada, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—Aquí —habló son voz grave y mirada seria, limpiando su mejilla con una servilleta. Ella pensó que su corazón iba a salir desbocado de su pecho al sentir sus latidos acelerarse de forma tan abrupta al momento que su mano hizo contacto con su piel, teniendo su rostro tan cerca, provocando que el calor subiera hacia su rostro—. Perdón si la incomodé —se disculpó, al notar su nerviosismo, entendiendo que se había sobrepasado.

—No. No es eso —dijo. Sin embargo, no podía revelar qué era realmente—. Me pillaste desprevenida, solo es eso.

—Entonces, ¿volvemos al Santuario?

—Está bien.

Sus pasos avanzaron con lentitud, retrasándose en varias ocasiones, observando el caminar de su Santo que en un solo día la había impresionado en gran manera, deseando que el día nunca acabara. Pero, era demasiado tarde y debian regresar, ya que muchos estarían preocupados por su ausencia tan repentina.

Los días comenzaron a pasar más rápido de lo que estaba acostumbrada debido a la compañía de Shun. Todas las mañanas descendía veloz por los templos, haciéndose más ágil a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Siempre que llegaba a Virgo, se detenía a ordenar su cabello, sacudir sus ropas y calmar su agitación. La felicidad inundaba su corazón al percibir el aroma a comida recién preparada, acercándose a la cocina. El joven se esmeraba en atenderla a diario, satisfaciendo sus deseos de comer comida japonesa, tal como en su niñez. Esa mañana había arroz blanco con verduras salteadas y gyozas, haciéndosele agua la boca ante la exquisita presentación de la mesa. A un costado estaba servido el infaltable té verde.

—¡Hola, Shun! —dijo con soltura.

—¡Athena! —respondió alegre.

—Por favor, Shun, te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre —habló a medida que se acercaba con cara de ofendida.

—Es que se me hace muy difícil llamarla de un día para otro de manera tan informal —se excusó.

—Además, sigues tratándome de "usted" como si fuera una señora. Recuerda que tenemos la misma edad.

—La diferencia es que usted es la diosa a la que sirvo —dijo con convicción, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Entonces, como tu diosa te lo ordeno —sentenció seria apuntándolo con el dedo, hasta que no pudo aguantar la risa por el rumbo que tomó la conversación—. Vamos, Shun, trátame como a una igual, aunque te sea difícil, por favor. Recuerda cuando éramos niños —dijo, sin embargo, en cuanto sus palabras salieron de su boca se sintió tonta al traer a colación ese tiempo—. Perdón, no debí decir eso...

—No te preocupes —dijo finalmente el santo, sonriéndole, haciendo una pausa para continuar—, Saori.

Ella sintió la felicidad inundar su corazón debido a la cercanía que al fin había logrado con él. Llevaba varios días visitando su Templo, contemplando su diario vivir y acompañándolo al pueblo para ayudar a las personas. Siempre estaba haciendo algo provechoso, leyendo, investigando, meditando o entrenando con sus hermanos. Le agradaba verlo dormir sobre su escritorio después de un arduo día de trabajo, tal como lo había encontrado la primera vez. En esas ocasiones, su rostro era tan sereno que su tranquilidad era palpable y se sentía contagiada por aquella paz.

Pero, en ese instante, su alegría era mayor al haber roto la pared que la separaba de él al ser su diosa. Por eso, como la humana que se sentía en ese momento, impulsada por los inentendibles designios de su corazón, corrió hacia él y saltó a sus brazos sin sopesar las consecuencias de lo que hacía, colgándose de su cuello. Al comienzo, Shun se sintió un poco perturbado, sin saber qué hacer, pero unos segundos más tardes la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, correspondiendo su abrazo. Percibió el suave aroma a rosas que desprendía su suave cabello, sintiendo un nerviosismo especial al tenerla así, tan frágil y cercana, junto a él. Sin pensarlo, su mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza hundida en su pecho, teniendo la sensación de que entre sus brazos había una mujer ansiosa de cariño, asustada por la soledad a la que estaba destinada. En lo más profundo de su corazón, deseó hacerle saber que él jamás la abandonaría y que siempre podría contar con su compañía, por lo que, armándose de valor, deshizo el abrazo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, alzando su cabeza para verla de frente. Ahí, ambos quedaron prendados unos segundos que se hicieron una eternidad, conectados en un trance desconocido para los dos, donde sus esmeraldas y azules ojos revelaban el asombro que sentían ante la sensación que subía por sus pechos ansiosos.

—Shun —musitó sorprendida.

—Siempre estaré junto a tí, Saori —reveló con convicción, la que reafirmó con su mirada.

El corazón de la joven se aceleró de golpe y sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí, a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, las que fueron limpiadas con extremada devoción por las manos de Andrómeda.

—No sabes cuánto deseo que sea así —dijo, dejando salir sus sentimientos.

El santo no supo cómo tomar sus palabras, ni saber si eran pronunciadas por Saori o por Athena. ¿Era posible que fueran dos seres distintos? La miró asombrado al ver sus ojos suplicantes de amor, pero, no de un amor hacia su divinidad, si no de un amor romántico, físico, humano. Se sentía un poco confundido, sin saber qué rumbo tomar. Y ¿si le daba una oportunidad a ese amor? Ella lo había impresionado desde el día que lo había acompañado al pueblo, demostrándole cuánto había madurado en esos años. Con cariño, la esperaba todos los días, ansioso de compartir con ella su rutina. Sin embargo, era su diosa y la de todos los santos. No podía ser egoísta y querer su amor solo para él. Sin contar con que Athena era una diosa virgen, alejada del mundano romance. ¿Qué harían los dioses si se enteraban de su osadía de querer amarla como mujer?

Cerró sus ojos para evitar su implorante mirada e intentar buscar una respuesta a lo que estaba sintiendo. Al verlo confundido, Saori entendió que su corazón estaba dividido entre la devoción y su incipiente cariño hacia ella, por lo que, impulsada por su anhelo, decidió ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Levantó su mano hasta alcanzar su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos de nuevo. Shun observó su rostro tan cerca del de él, repasando sus facciones hasta llegar a sus labios rosados que esperaban anhelantes ser besados por los suyos.

—Sería un sacrilegio —dijo con temor.

—No, no lo sería —le respondió susurrando, ya que su voz no podía salir con claridad producto de la emoción.

Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron sorprendidos al obtener una respuesta tan clara como esa. Al tener su venia, las dudas de su cabeza se esfumaron y solo quedó lo que su corazón le impulsaba a concretar. Su mano rozó con cariño su suave rostro, acercándose ansioso a ella, disminuyendo el espacio que los separaba. Sus ojos se cerraron, nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, percibiendo su cálida respiración, hasta que al fin despositó sus labios sobre los de ella con suavidad. Se mantuvieron unos segundos así, simplemente disfrutando el momento íntimo que se estaban regalando mutuamente, intentando acostumbrarse a las sensaciones que viajaban a través de sus inexpertos cuerpos. Ya más confiado, él comenzó a besarla con más soltura, bebiendo con delicadeza de sus labios, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, profundizando el contacto. Saori tenía las emociones a flor de piel, incapaz de comprender a cabalidad aquella placentera sensación, sintiendo que su respiración era más dificultosa cada vez y sus piernas comenzaban a perder la fuerza para sostenerla, mientras unas cosquillas subían por su vientre. Él la besaba con devoción, pero también sentía un dejo de pasión en sus caricias, disfrutando a plenitud sus manos entrelazadas cuyos dedos se tocaban sutílmente, enviando ondas eléctricas a través de sus brazos.

A pesar de no querer separarse, tuvieron que detener aquel beso para asimilar las fuertes sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos temblorosos, manteniendo el contacto de sus manos enlazadas, sin distanciarse demasiado. Mientras regularizaban sus respiraciones, ambos sintieron la necesidad de mirarse y compartir sus sentimientos sin hablar. Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y sostenían una sonrisa que revelaba confidencialidad ante aquel gesto íntimo que acababan de brindarse.

—Saori... yo —intentó decir, más ella lo calló poniendo los dedos de su mano sobre sus labios.

—No te disculpes, por favor. Quiero pensar que esto que acaba de suceder fue un momento mágico para los dos —reveló.

—Y lo fue —respondió, sosteniendo su rostro—. Demasiado maravilloso para ser cierto —habló un tanto melancólico.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? —preguntó, aunque sabía que la respuesta era obvia. Aún así quería escucharla de él.

—Eres Athena. ¿Acaso puedo aspirar a amarte como a una mujer sin ser culpable?

—¿Podrías en verdad amarme? ¿A mí, la chica llamada Saori? —inquirió emocionada de escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Quién no lo haría? —respondió en una pregunta. Aún sentía temor de ser acusado por el pecado que acababa de cometer, más no por el castigo que él podría recibir, si no por las consecuencias que a ella podría traerle—. ¿Crees que puedo ser digno de amarte?

—Shun... soy yo quien me pregunto eso. ¿Crees que puedas aceptar mi corazón?

Admirado de sus palabras, embelesado por su humildad, volvió a atraparla entre sus brazos con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, demostrándole que estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier consecuencia con tal de estar a su lado. Con más osadía que al comienzo, empezó a besar sus mejillas acercándose de a poco a su boca, hasta que sus labios volvieron a unirse en aquella danza recién descubierta, disfrutando a plenitud el placer que se entregaban mutuamente, ajenos a cualquier resultado que pudieran traer sus actos. Solo eran dos almas que anhelaban amarse, permitiéndose por primera vez aquel sentimiento negado por tantos años.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Hola! Quiero partir agradeciendo a todos los que se atrevieron a leer esta historia, un tanto extraña viniendo de mí, pero, ¿quién puede controlar la imaginación? Jajaja

Sus comentarios son un gran impulso para que mi cabecita loca siga creando historias diferentes al saber que son de su agrado. Gracias a todas sus lecturas puedo seguir avanzando en este mundo de la escritura de fanfic. Espero que hayan discfrutado este capítulo.

Quiero aprovechar unas líneas para aclarar un mensaje que me llegó (el que borré por no tener nada que ver con la historia y ser anónimo) Creo que todos quienes me leen y conocen mis escritos saben que mis historias no son yaoi y seguirá siendo así, porque ese es un género que no llama mi atención. Además este fandom ya tiene suficiente yaoi para ser leído por sus fans. Así es que espero no volver a recibir mensajes de fujoshis enojadas porque escribo hetero, porque lo seguiré haciendo aun a pesar de sus intentos por intimidarme. Sé que esto no será leído por ella, pero quiero promover la tolerancia dentro del fandom, en vista que no soy la primera persona atacada en forma anónima. Si hay algo que no les gusta, es simple, se pasa de largo y ya. ¿Para qué atacar a alguien sin fundamentos? Soy bastante paciente, sin embargo, siento que esto no puedo pasarlo por alto, pues no ataca mi forma de escribir si no que mis gustos personales, los que no pasaré a llevar para satisfacer a otros. Solo es una reflexión que quería compartir con ustedes, esperando no molestar a nadie con ello.

Saludos, **_Selitte :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

 ** _Amor devoto_**

Por primera vez en su vida, aquellos fríos y solitarios aposentos no le parecieron tan desolados; muy por el contrario, sentía que esa habitación se había vuelto cálida y luminosa. Su corazón aún latía acelerado, sus mejillas estaban acaloradas y las cosquillas en su estómago insistían en aparecer cada vez que a su mente volvía aquel recuerdo de unas horas atrás, obligándola a sonreír. Se detuvo frente a su espejo, observando sus labios que habían sido besados por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida y, sin meditarlo, deslizó sus dedos por ellos, intentando repetir la placentera sensación recién descubierta, cerrando sus ojos para hundirse en su fantasía.

—¿Tanto te gustó? —le preguntó la voz divina de su reflejo.

—¿Ah? —soltó Saori al verse descubierta, sin saber qué responder.

—Parece que aquel beso te dejó en las nubes —dijo Athena.

—¿Acaso tú no lo sentiste? —preguntó incrédula.

—Vivo dentro de ti, puedo percibir tus sentimientos humanos, sin embargo, no quise invadir tu espacio y reprimí la conexión de nuestras almas —reveló la divinidad—. Quizás, tuve temor por lo que sentiría…

La joven se asombró de sus palabras… ella, una diosa del Olimpo, tenía miedo de descubrir qué era el amor. Conmovida y agradecida por su sinceridad decidió hablar.

—Fue maravilloso —se sinceró, cerrando sus ojos en señal de que estaba recordando aquel momento—. Sus labios son suaves, su piel es cálida, su aroma es especial. Me sentí tan protegida, acompañada, querida…

—¿Lo amas? —inquirió.

—¿Amarlo? Aún no lo sé, pero me gusta mucho estar con él, me fascina descubrir algo nuevo de su personalidad cada día y sentir su preocupación por mí.

—¿Crees que es el indicado? Después de todo, es el primero al que le diste la oportunidad de conocerte —preguntó dudosa.

—Eso espero…

—Recuerda que solo te otorgué un año para encontrar el amor verdadero y ya han pasado dos meses.

—Lo tengo claro, pero quiero disfrutar este proceso como se debe. Quiero que sepas que no permití que me besara por interés, en verdad deseaba que lo hiciera.

—Está bien. Lo único que debo advertirte es que este tiempo te lo concedí yo, sin embargo, aún no sé qué pensará mi padre de todo esto. Debemos estar preparadas para ver qué pasará después de este año —reveló, soltando aquellas palabras en un susurro que se fue desvaneciendo a medida que abandonaba el espejo.

Saori se quedó petrificada ante su revelación, pues suponía que Athena había permitido aquello en conocimiento de las consecuencias. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, el problema no solo era lo que opinara Zeus o los otros Olímpicos, sino que también se vería obligada a hablar con sus santos de lo que estaba experimentando. Ellos, ¿la entenderían? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y unas suaves gotas de sudor se asomaron a su frente, viéndose enfrentada de golpe a la realidad que se le avecinaba. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los fuertes brazos de Shun rodeándola con delicadeza hizo que los malos presentimientos se esfumaran de inmediato. Él nunca la abandonaría, eso lo tenía claro, y esa seguridad nacía desde su corazón, entregándole calidez a su alma. Lo mejor que podía hacer era descansar y reponer energías… ya llegaría el momento de descubrir los efectos de sus actos, más ahora, solo quería disfrutar del instante de felicidad vivido ese día.

La luna brillaba majestuosa en el negro manto del cielo, rodeada de perfectas estrellas titilantes, las que eran observadas por el santo que vivía en la casa de Leo, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el templo habitado por su hermano menor.

—¡Shun! —gritó, al notar que él no había escuchado sus primeros llamados.

—¿Ikki?

—¿Quién más? Llevo mucho rato llamándote. ¿Acaso estás en las nubes? —preguntó un tanto molesto.

—Perdón, no te oí —respondió. _"Creo que en verdad estoy en las nubes"_ , pensó para sí—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Ahora me tiene que faltar algo para verte? Desde que Athena decidió pasar su tiempo contigo, casi no te veo —se quejó el Fénix, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Eso crees? Pero, si conversamos todos los días, Ikki —le aseguró convencido.

—Como digas. ¿Hoy se fue más temprano?

—¿Quién? ¿Saori? —preguntó, aun divagando en sus recuerdos de aquel día.

—¿Saori? ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre?

—Eh… —dudó en hablar.

—¿Shun?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —inquirió con seriedad.

—Nada —respondió, sintiéndose atrapado entre la espada y la pared. Tenía claro que su hermano sabía con exactitud cuándo estaba mintiendo. No pudo seguir enfrentado su mirada inquisidora, por lo que bajó la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos tras los mechones de su cabello.

—Sabes que si no quieres contarme, no te voy a obligar —dijo, caminando hacia la alacena—. Tengo hambre, ¿preparamos algo de cenar?

Una punzada atravesó el corazón de Andrómeda. ¿Sería capaz de ocultarle algo así a su hermano? ¿Por qué dudaba en contarle? Y sus otros hermanos, ¿cómo reaccionarían al descubrir lo que había hecho? Comenzó a sentirse responsable de un pecado inaceptable, sin embargo, ese instante de su vida había sido tan maravilloso… ¿podía esa felicidad ser compatible con sus sentimientos de culpa?

—Ikki, puedo confiar en ti, ¿cierto? —le preguntó, alzando su transparente mirada al fin.

El hermano mayor notó de inmediato la seriedad del asunto, volviendo sobre sus pasos para sentarse a un lado de él. Sin embargo, a pesar de haberse decidido a hablar, el silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala del Templo de Virgo. No sabía por dónde empezar, ni qué decir, solo tenía claro que necesitaba desahogar esos sentimientos con alguien de confianza. Volvió a observar al Fénix, quien permanecía de brazos cruzados, con sus ojos cerrados, esperando con paciencia a que él decidiera a decir algo.

—Shun —dijo con voz grave para sacarlo de aquello que lo tenía absorto.

—Es sobre Athena —soltó finalmente.

—Ah, ahora es Athena. ¿No que recién la habías llamado Saori?

—Ikki, por favor, esto es difícil de decir.

—Lo imagino —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con empatía—. En verdad, no tienes que darme explicaciones...

—Es que lo necesito —sinceró.

—Entonces, voy a preguntártelo, para que no tengas que decirlo tú—mencionó—. ¿Sientes algo por ella?

El menor de los hermanos se asombró ante la pregunta tan directa del Fénix. ¿Tan evidente era lo que lo atormentaba? Sin embargo, no fue capaz de emitir ninguna respuesta, solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza de nuevo, intentando organizar sus ideas y descubrir la forma correcta de liberar lo sucedido. Hasta que al fin recordó el rostro feliz de Saori, sonriéndole al despedirse, dándole seguridad para creer en lo que estaba sintiendo.

—La besé —soltó sin reprimirse.

—Ya te habías tardado —fue la respuesta de su hermano, mientras le dedicaba una mirada seria.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso no te molesta? —preguntó inquieto Andrómeda. ¿En verdad Ikki no entendía el trasfondo del asunto?, pensó.

—Desde que a Athena se le ocurrió acompañarte al pueblo, no dejas de hablar de ella, de lo perfecta que es, según tus palabras.

—Pero, es obvio que es perfecta, ¡es una diosa! —intentó razonar con él, para que entendiera su tormento, pero su hermano insistía en verlo como algo de lo más normal.

—¡Ay, Shun! Ese corazón tuyo en verdad es demasiado puro. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué sea un pecado? Un pecado sería amar y no ser capaz de vivir ese amor —reveló con sabiduría su hermano.

—Un pecado es quererla como mujer —asumió, oprimiéndose el pecho con su mano.

—Yo no fui capaz de vivir mi amor y eso me ha atormentado toda la vida. Tú mismo perdiste a tu amiga antes de asumir que la amabas. Ya es suficiente tiempo como para avanzar, hermano.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en su corazón, pues sabía que Ikki había amado a Esmeralda con todas sus fuerzas y el perderla había roto su alma en dos. También, recordó su propio sufrimiento, el que lo había llevado a intentar ayudar a los demás, cuando vio morir a June en sus brazos producto de una enfermedad incurable, hacía ya más de cinco años. En ese entonces, pensó que su corazón jamás sería ocupado por alguien, sin embargo ahora…

—¿Qué dirán los demás?

—¡Qué importa eso! Lo que en verdad importa es qué sientes por ella. ¿La amas?

—Aún no lo sé… me fascina estar con ella, pero creo que el amor nace con el tiempo…

—A veces no se cuenta con el tiempo necesario y solo nos queda arriesgarnos —reflexionó el mayor, dándole una mirada de respaldo.

—Gracias, Ikki. No sabes cuánto me alivia contar con tu apoyo —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza— Solo espero no estar metiéndome en problemas —habló más confiado al fin.

—¿Problemas? ¿Tienes algún problema, Shun? —escucharon la voz del Santo de Dragón tras sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos.

—¡Shiryu! —exclamó el menor, evitando demostrar el nerviosismo que le provocaba su llegada tan repentina—. ¡Qué bueno verte! Pasa, ¿necesitas algo?

—Perdón por interrumpir —se excusó el recién llegado—, pero Shunrei no se siente muy bien y quería saber si podías ir a revisarla, por favor —explicó, haciendo una reverencia al final, como dicta la costumbre japonesa.

—¡Por supuesto! Siempre estoy disponible para ayudar a mis hermanos y, en serio, no es necesaria tanta formalidad —dijo Andrómeda poniéndose de pie, feliz de tener esa oportunidad de prestar sus servicios a su querida familia.

—Pero, ¿no tenías un problema? Cuando entré…

—No te preocupes, Shiryu, solo conversaba con Ikki. ¿Vamos? —habló firme para que lo siguiera. Consideraba que aún no era oportuno revelar lo que le estaba sucediendo, menos si no lo había conversado con Saori. Por el momento, tendría que ser capaz de ocultar sus crecientes sentimientos por la diosa que todos veneraban.

Al salir del templo, notaron que la noche estaba fría y un suave viento cruzaba los espacios abiertos del Santuario. El profundo silencio formado entre ambos era roto solo por las pisadas resonantes de los santos que subían hacia Libra. Andrómeda seguía sumido en sus recuerdos, los que aceleraban sus latidos sin remedio. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar escondiendo su secreto? ¿Qué pasaría de ahí en adelante con su relación con Saori? Y, ¿qué sentía ella por él? Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por su acompañante, que se notaba inquieto.

—Perdón por molestarte tan tarde, pero en verdad me preocupa Shunrei —reveló.

—No hay problema. Ya les he dicho que me busquen a cualquier hora —dijo para aliviarlo— ¿Se siente muy mal?

—Sí —respondió cabizbajo—. Casi no puede mantenerse de pie, está débil, se marea con facilidad y come muy poco.

—Mmm, aunque ya imagino qué tiene solo con lo que mencionas, prefiero confirmarlo en persona —habló con sinceridad.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó asustado.

—Creo que no, pero ya lo averiguaremos —dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizó al Dragón.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la joven se encontraba recostada en su cama, con el rostro pálido y una bandeja sobre la mesita de noche, cuya comida había apenas tocado. Su esposo se acercó más preocupado al verla en esas condiciones, acariciando su frente helada, haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro.

—Shunrei, ¿por qué no comiste nada? Estás fría —le dijo, tomando sus manos—. Mira, Shun viene a revisarte para ver qué tienes.

La joven china intentó incorporarse para recibir al hermano de su esposo, más un repentino mareo le hizo imposible la acción.

—No te esfuerzes —habló Shun con voz dulce— Por ahora, es mejor que descanses. Te haré unas preguntas que necesito que respondas con sinceridad, sin avergonzarte, por favor.

Shiryu se sintió un poco incómodo por sus palabras, pero dejó que se acercara con confianza. Necesitaba saber qué aquejaba a su amada como fuera. Después de unos minutos y un evidente sonrojo que adornó el rostro pálido de la joven, el santo obtuvo las respuestas necesarias para dar su diagnóstico.

—¡Felicitaciones! Estás embarazada —reveló sonriente.

—¿Embarazada? ¿Estás seguro, Shun? —preguntó asombrado su compañero de batallas.

—Cien por ciento seguro, pero, si desean confirmarlo, puedo traerles una prueba casera mañana del pueblo. Por las fechas que me diste, debería dar positivo de inmediato —dijo, como si ese tema tan privado para ellos fuera de lo más normal, haciendo que ambos esposos enrojecieran aún más.

La joven de largos cabellos negros, en un acto instintivamente maternal, acarició su aún plano vientre, reconociendo la certeza del diagnóstico. Shiryu, al verla así, se enterneció y la envolvió con sus brazos, besando su frente.

—Gracias, Shun —dijo.

—De nada. Cuando regrese del pueblo mañana, les traeré la prueba y les entregaré una lista con recomendaciones. No soy un experto, pero he atendido algunos embarazos en Rodorio —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros— Que descansen —finalizó, girándose sobre sus pasos para volver a su templo.

La fresca brisa de la mañana y el dulce canto de los pequeños pájaros que cruzaban las escaleras del Santuario le parecían más bellos que nunca. Su corazón rebozaba de alegría de solo vislumbrar la posibilidad de ser amada por su santo, como cualquier mujer y no como la diosa que representaba. Sus pasos descendían con agilidad, necesitada por refugiarse en los brazos de aquel que estuvo dispuesto a corresponder sus sentimientos. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero estaba decidida a disfrutar y proteger esa maravillosa emoción recién descubierta.

De pronto, un frío estremecedor la rodeó casi congelando su caminar, al llegar a la casa de Acuario. Solo pudo distinguir la silueta del santo de Cisne avanzando hacia ella, rodeada de su blanco cosmos.

—Athena —dijo con voz grave—. Es mejor que vuelva a sus aposentos.

—Hyoga, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó inquieta por su actitud.

—Usted es nuestra diosa y tengo el deber de protegerla —reveló—. Es mejor que regrese.

—Pero, tú no puedes impedirme el paso —dijo, disgustada por su actitud.

—Si es necesario, la llevaré hasta su misma habitación —amenazó con su mirada seria—. No es correcto que ande expuesta por ahí, sin nuestra protección.

—Shun… es decir, el santo de Andrómeda siempre me acompaña —explicó, esperando que él se quedara tranquilo con eso—. No debes preocuparte por mí.

—Él es el problema —dijo—. Se ha atrevido a llevarla al pueblo, sin medir las consecuencias.

Saori observó con detenimiento las facciones de Hyoga, esperando vislumbrar qué era en realidad lo que le afectaba tanto. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo ver fue su devoción hacia Athena y el anhelo de cumplir con sus obligaciones, muy a pesar de oponerse a su hermano si era necesario.

—Hyoga, creo que has pasado mucho tiempo solo. Shun no es una amenaza para ti ni para nadie —dijo, intentando disuadirlo.

—Es mi hermano y confío en él. Pero mi deber está por sobre eso. Es mejor no darle cabida al enemigo —sentenció, caminando de nuevo hacia ella, haciendo una seña con su mano para que volviera a subir, escoltándola en el proceso.

La joven volvió a sentir la brisa helada que ahora calaba su alma en lo más profundo, triste de imaginarse encerrada otra vez, ya no por Athena, sino por su propio santo que, en su devoción, intentaba protegerla, sin saber el dolor que le provocaban sus actos. Anhelaba tanto volver a ver a Shun, que en un impulso de su corazón, se devolvió, esquivando al Cisne con agilidad y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, decidida a encontrarse con él, saliendo del templo y bajando las escaleras casi sin ver por dónde avanzaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al estrellarse directamente en el pecho de Andrómeda, quien la afirmó con delicadeza de sus brazos, mirándola asombrado.

—Saori… me preocupé al ver que no llegabas —le dijo con suavidad, mirándola a los ojos con inquietud—. Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Sácame de aquí, Shun, por favor —le suplicó, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho—. Hyoga no quería dejarme pasar.

El joven alzó su mirada, mientras la sostenía de sus brazos, confundido por la actitud de su hermano, quien se asomó a la entrada de Acuario, vistiendo su armadura y congelando todo a su paso, con una amenazadora mirada en su rostro.

—¡¿Qué te sucede, Hyoga?! ¿Por qué tratas así a Athena? —le preguntó en voz alta, demostrando su malestar por la actitud que estaba adoptando.

—Es mi deber protegerla y soy el último en el camino a sus aposentos —respondió—. No es prudente que ande exponiéndose por acompañarte en tus ansias de caridad.

—¡Basta! Si voy con él, es porque así lo deseo —reveló sin tapujos—. Por favor, Hyoga, estoy cansada de estar encerrada, oculta. Junto a Shun he descubierto la necesidad de la gente que nos rodea y, como la diosa a la que sirves, deseo ayudarlos tal como él me ha enseñado. ¿Acaso no lo comprendes? —le preguntó, con su mirada suplicante.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero…

—Amigo, ¿no confías en mí? Sabes que yo también daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario —afirmó el santo.

—Lo sé. Solo temo que… —habló sin terminar la frase, pues le horrorizaba que sus presentimientos se hicieran realidad. En esos dos meses había observado el cambio en la actitud y el cosmos de su diosa. Sabía que estaba viviendo por primera vez como una humana y le aterraba pensar que todo se saliera de control. ¿Qué pasaría si ella ya no quisiera seguir viviendo en el Santuario? ¿Si deseara vivir como una simple humana? Y lo que era mucho peor, ¿qué sucedería si se enamoraba?

Los miró a ambos y supo que había una conexión especial en ellos, sintiendo un grado de envidia al ver que ella estaba prefiriendo pasar su tiempo con solo uno de sus santos, cuando todos le ofrecían la misma devoción. Se giró sobre sus pasos, indignado por su propia desfachatez de querer contenerla y reprimirla, esperando que sus sospechas no fueran reales, perdiéndose en su templo, dejándolos solos al fin.

Al verse liberados por el Cisne, la joven volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de él, aferrándose a su espalda con fuerza, intentando transmitirle que sus deseos de estar en su compañía eran más fuertes que sus propias obligaciones. Shun, sabiendo lo que su abrazo significaba, se sintió culpable, indigno de ser él quien tuviera toda su atención, cuando sus hermanos la veneraban de la misma forma. Sin embargo, él estaba empezando a sentir por ella un amor diferente, que crecía dentro de su corazón, y llevado por esos sentimientos, la envolvió con sus brazos, demostrándole que jamás la dejaría sola, a pesar de lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Con devoción acarició su cabeza, dejándose llevar de nuevo por aquellas sensaciones que le transmitía su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo. Deshizo el abrazo, ante el asombro de ella y la tomó de la mano, dispuesto a llevársela de ahí, temiendo estar exponiéndola al juicio de los demás debido a sus actos.

Corrieron presurosos hasta la abandonada casa de Capricornio, deteniéndose junto a una de sus columnas interiores, intentando regularizar sus respiraciones debido a la impetuosa carrera que habían hecho para llegar hasta ahí. Se miraron sonrientes, ya que se sentían como dos niños haciendo una travesura. Shun se quedó embelesado al verla así, sonrojada y agitada, con sus suaves cabellos cayendo por su cara e impulsado por un incomprensible deseo, la acorraló contra la columna, obligándola a poner su espalda contra ella, levantando su rostro y exponiendo sus tentadores labios. Deslizó los mechones de cabello que aún cubrían su rostro, rozando su piel en la acción, lo que erizó por completo a la joven, llenándose de aquella placentera sensación. Notó que sus ojos ya no eran tan puros como los había visto antes, sino que la miraban con deseo, la reclamaban como mujer, eso que ella tanto anhelaba. Sintió sus labios suaves besando su frente, descendiendo pausadamente por su mejilla, acelerando sus latidos y agitando su respiración aún más. Su dedicación solo lograba que ella ansiara aún más sentir pronto sus labios, por lo que, impulsada por su emoción, giró solo un poco su rostro para al fin encontrarse a un centímetro de él, quien no se hizo esperar, demandando su boca con deseo, atrapando su cuerpo entre sus brazos para percibir mejor su calidez y poder así disfrutar las emociones que le proporcionaba su osadía. Agitado, se separó un poco de ella al recobrar la cordura, reconociendo para sí que sus impulsos podían llevarlo a cometer un verdadero sacrilegio.

Extrañada por su aparente indisposición, la diosa acarició su rostro, sonriéndole con cariño, intentando esfumar de su mente los temores que parecían consumirlo.

—Me gusta que me trates como a una mujer normal —reveló sonrojada—. No dudes de eso. Ya viví demasiado tiempo como una venerada diosa, alejada del mundo y del amor.

—Mi temor es que tú tengas que pagar mi osadía —dijo.

—Yo también temo que tengas problemas por mi causa, después de todo, fui yo quien te buscó primero —aseguró, dejando clara su propia responsabilidad.

—¿No crees que nos estamos volviendo locos? —preguntó con voz confidencial, mirándola con cariño, juntando su frente a la de ella.

—Locos estaríamos si negáramos esto que estamos sintiendo —dijo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor el tierno contacto.

—¿Entonces? ¿Nos arriesgamos juntos?

—Sí —afirmó, levantando su cabeza, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él, besándolo con suavidad.

Sumidos en aquel instante mágico y perfecto, suponiendo que la soledad era la única testigo de su incipiente amor, se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y deseos, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, abrazándose con anhelo, dando rienda suelta a acciones que nublaban sus razones, intentando reconocer las placenteras sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos.

Todo era demasiado maravilloso para quedar impune debido al grado de osadía demostrado por ambos jóvenes, por lo que el cruel destino les jugó una mala pasada. De pie, en la entrada de Capricornio, Seiya observaba estupefacto la escena que su hermano y su diosa le presentaban sin saber de su presencia. Indignado, apretó sus puños hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos, caminando hacia ellos con furia desmedida.

Tomó a Shun de un brazo, plantándole un golpe en la cara con toda su ira, provocando que él retrocediera varios pasos debido al imprevisto ataque. Saori, asustada por la reacción del castaño, solo atinó a correr hacia Andrómeda para comprobar que estuviera bien.

—¡¿Qué haces Seiya?! —le gritó indignada, sin darse cuenta de que eran sus acciones la que él estaba juzgando.

—¿Cómo me pregunta eso Athena? Él estaba... él —dijo sin concluir su frase, temeroso de soltar tal blasfemia que había visto.

Recién ahí, ella se dio cuenta de que sus actos no quedarían sin castigo y quien más resultaría herido por su anhelo, sería aquel que estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarse a amarla de verdad.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado esta actualización.

Es curioso cómo una historia que planeaba que fuera breve, se vea convertida ahora en un longfic... en realidad, no sé a donde irá a parar, pues pensaba hacer de este un fic romántico, lejos de problemas, sin embargo, la relación de Shun y Saori se me antoja ahora apasionada y dificil, algo extraño en mí, que jamás he escrito algo así. Cuando lo emparejo con June, se me hacen tan tiernos los dos que su amor me parece inocente y juvenil, más con Saori (será por la edad que les puse) los veo deseosos y pasionales O.O

Agradezco mucho sus muestras de interés y apoyo en esta historia, ya que sus comentarios hacen crecer mi imaginación, permitiendo que escriba estas escenas, alargando esta historia para complacer la curiosidad de muchos de ver esta pareja en acción.

Bueno, espero que me dejen sus impresiones y suposiciones para alimentar mi inspiración ;D

Saludos, _ **Selitte :)**_

 _ **PD:**_ Portada nueva para quienes puedan verla, dibujada especialmente para esta historia ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

 ** _Amor devoto_**

El hermoso cielo celeste iluminado por los resplandecientes rayos del sol de la mañana hacía parecer que el día sería perfecto. Sin embargo, en el Santuario se revelaba una de las mayores traiciones por parte de un santo de Athena a los ojos del Pegaso. Su ira se había descargado en un certero golpe en la cara de su hermano, cuya blanca piel se vio magullada y comenzaba a ponerse amoratada. La joven diosa no podía dar crédito a la violencia desatada por su más leal servidor, sintiéndose culpable del visible daño ocasionado a aquel que comenzaba a ocupar su corazón en ese momento. Intentó acariciar su piel, más el santo de Andrómeda se alejó de ella, dedicándole una mirada seria, pero decidida, por lo que ella supo que estaba dispuesto a pagar las consecuencias que le trajeran sus sentimientos.

Entonces, el joven de verdes cabellos levantó el rostro y enfocó sus ojos en Seiya, caminando unos pasos hacia él, dejando a Saori tras su espalda.

—Por favor, no te expongas más. Yo me haré cargo —le susurró, girando su cabeza hacia su diosa, esbozando una leve sonrisa, a lo que ella asintió confiando en su buen juicio.

—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! —gritaba desaforado el castaño, manteniendo su mirada fiera y sus puños apretados—. ¡Haz mancillado el honor de nuestra diosa!

—Perdón, Seiya, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para hablar… estás muy exaltado. Permite que Athena se retire a sus aposentos, por favor —dijo con seriedad, rogando que su hermano hiciera caso a su sensatez.

—¡Claro que estoy enfurecido! ¡Estabas...! ¡Ah! Ni siquiera puedo decirlo —soltó aún indignado—. Athena es la víctima, ella tiene que quedarse para enjuiciarte —sentenció, apuntándolo con el dedo, ante una sorprendida mirada de Saori.

Fue ahí que ella confirmó sus peores temores. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Sus santos ahora pelearían por su culpa? ¿Era posible que pasaran por sobre su deseo y acusaran a Shun de algo que en verdad no era culpable?

—¿Víctima? —escucharon preguntar al Cisne, lo que supuso un escalofrío en la espalda de la joven de cabello lila.

—Hyoga, que bueno que llegas —reconoció el castaño, viendo caminar al santo en su dirección con seriedad.

 _"No puedo creer que mis temores fueran ciertos. Esta hostilidad de Seiya y los rostros de Shun y Athena me comprueban que debí ser más firme hace unos minutos",_ pensó el rubio, situándose a un costado del Pegaso, enfrentado la mirada de los dos acusados.

—¿Qué sucede? —consultó el recién llegado.

—El problema es Shun. Él se atrevió a…

—¡Detente, Seiya! —lo interrumpió la joven, ante la mirada asombrada de todos sus santos presentes—. Ya fue suficiente… —susurró a punto de llorar.

El corazón de Andrómeda se oprimió al verla sufrir, sabiendo que ella solo quería protegerlo. Se giró, acercándose a la joven sin temor de ser observado por sus hermanos, acariciando sus mejillas y secando sus lágrimas con devoción, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con una mezcla de desagrado e impacto.

—No te preocupes por mí, por favor, Saori —dijo convincente—. Es mejor que vuelvas a tus aposentos.

—Pero, ellos no entienden nada. No saben que yo… —le replicó suplicante, pero él negó con su cabeza, otorgándole una luminosa sonrisa de seguridad.

—Es mejor así, por ahora —afirmó, volviendo a mirar a sus hermanos—. Lo pediré de nuevo, Seiya, permite que ella regrese a la sala del Santuario, por favor.

—¿Ahora quieres que regrese? ¿Acaso no dijiste que eras capaz de dar tu vida para protegerla hace solo unos minutos? —preguntó sarcástico el Cisne.

—Hyoga —habló decepcionado de su amigo—, creo que entiendes que lo mejor es que Athena no presencie nuestra discusión.

—Yo también creo que lo mejor es que Athena vuelva a su habitación —oyeron decir al Fénix, que se asomaba en la entrada acompañado del Dragón.

Con la llegada de ellos, todos sus leales santos estaban reunidos en aquel templo abandonado para hacer público su pecado y, a juzgar por las reacciones anteriores, no sabía qué rumbo tomaría el asunto al final.

Shiryu observó la situación, ignorante en su totalidad de lo que estaba sucediendo; no así Ikki, que con solo ver las desfiguradas muecas de molestia del Pegaso, ya tenía claro qué había visto. Se limitó a darle una mirada de apoyo a su hermano, sabiendo que su puro corazón le impediría contarles la verdad a los otros, por temor a que juzgaran a Athena por su causa, prefiriendo ser castigado por el atrevimiento de ambos.

—Shun, acompaña a Athena de regreso —le ordenó el mayor.

—¿Quién te nombró Patriarca, Ikki, para que decidas qué es lo mejor en este caso? —inquirió indignado Seiya.

Él ya estaba hasta el colmo de tanta palabrería y si le hubiera sido posible, ya le habría asestado varios golpes más a su hermano, para ver si así entraba en razón. Su devoción y lealtad por su diosa desbordaban por su pecho, haciéndole sentir un deseo de venganza incontrolable, el que se iba acrecentando más a medida que pasaban los minutos sin una solución.

—Lo siento, Seiya, pero también creo que es mejor que ella vuelva —replicó el Dragón apoyando al Fénix—. Si existe algún problema entre nosotros, debemos ser capaces de solucionarlo sin involucrar a Athena.

—El problema es que ella está involucrada —reclamó el Cisne, con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados, como protegiéndose de aquel sentimiento hostil hacia su hermano que surgía desde su corazón. No quería dudar de Shun, no quería… pero, aunque el castaño aún no decía qué era lo que había visto en realidad, lo suponía con un cierto grado de dolor e incomodidad.

—¿Athena está involucrada? —consultó el santo habitante de Libra con cara de asombro.

—Subí, porque sentí el cosmos de Hyoga encendido —intentó explicar el Pegaso a pesar de su disgusto—. Me pareció extraño, ya que Shun había pasado recién por Sagitario. Cuando entre aquí, lo encontré abrazando a Athena y…

Los cuatro miraban a Andrómeda, quien permanecía de pie, delante de Saori, como queriendo protegerla de ellos. Quiso sostenerles la mirada, sin embargo, notó los ojos de decepción de sus hermanos al escuchar las palabras del Pegaso, obligándolo a desviar su rostro en otra dirección. Empuñó sus manos y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, decidido a ponerle término al asunto, sin importarle ya su desenlace.

—Me gusta Saori —reveló decidido—. Sí, lo que escucharon, en este tiempo que he disfrutado de su compañía, poco a poco he ido sintiendo algo especial por ella. Pero, este sentimiento solo es responsabilidad mía, no de ella, así es que permitan que se retire, por favor.

El silencio se apoderó de aquella casa zodiacal, provocando más dolor en los ya confundidos corazones afectados por aquella inconcebible revelación. Con aplomo, el Dragón avanzó hacia su hermano enjuiciado y, pasando por su costado, se inclinó ante Athena, haciendo una reverencia.

—Permítame, yo la escolto —afirmó.

Con un dolor indescriptible en su pecho, la joven miró la espalda de Shun, teniendo claro que esa sería la última imagen que vería de él desde ahora. Sus santos no le permitirían encontrarse de nuevo, no después de lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, se lo agradecía, pues sus palabras le habían hecho saber que lo que ella sentía era correspondido y no solo un sueño de su corazón. Queriendo evitarle más problemas, obedeció a su santo y se giró hacia la salida, obligando a sus pies a avanzar en contra de sus deseos, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

El Fénix buscó los ojos de su hermano menor, asintiéndole en silencio para reafirmarle su apoyo incondicional, mientras Hyoga seguía sumido en sus dudas y Seiya ya no daba más de coraje. ¿Cómo Shun se había atrevido a decir aquella blasfemia con tanta facilidad? ¿Era posible que sus sentimientos fueran reales? Y, aún peor, ¿podían esos sentimientos sacrílegos haber alcanzado a su diosa?

No debieron esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta a todas las interrogantes que los atormentaban, pues Saori al saberse encerrada de nuevo y separada quizás para siempre de él, se giró decidida a enfrentar la verdad. No volvió, solo habló desde donde estaba acompañada de Shiryu.

—Tú también me gustas, Shun —dijo, intentando elevar la voz, que se le quebraba producto de la desgarradora pena que estaba sintiendo—. Él no es culpable de este sentimiento, quiero que les quede claro que fui yo quien lo buscó primero.

Bajó un poco la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotada por sus propios santos devotos, manteniendo la vista al frente, suplicando porque él se diera vuelta y poder así verlo por última vez antes de que tuvieran que separarse definitivamente. Y, como si su ruego hubiera sido escuchado por él , Shun se volteó hacia ella con su mirada sorprendida al oír sus dulces palabras, deseoso de atraparla entre sus brazos y poder así disfrutar de aquella maravillosa confesión. Sin embargo, eso ya no podría ser, menos delante de sus hermanos cuyos cosmos estaban cada vez más encendidos e inestables. Solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta, asintiendo con su cabeza para que ella siguiera su camino más tranquila. Con solo haberse encontrado, sus ojos azules y esmeraldas se dijeron todo lo necesario, brillando con completa confianza de que serían capaces de sortear aquella prueba del destino. Finalmente, la vio desaparecer a medida que subía las escaleras, escoltada por su hermano, en un caminar lento y tortuoso para ambos.

Después de eso, ¿qué más quedaba? ¿Tenía algún sentido seguir aquel enfrentamiento si ella había dicho lo que no querían oír? ¿Cuál era el castigo para esa traición? Nadie era capaz de decir nada, por lo que Ikki decidió poner fin a ese tormentoso silencio.

—Ya escucharon a Athena, mi hermano no es culpable de nada.

—Eso… eso no es posible —susurró el Pegaso. A sus ojos, la probabilidad de que Saori estuviese enamorada de Shun era totalmente absurda. Ella nunca le había dado siquiera una oportunidad a él, entonces, ¿por qué concedérsela a su hermano? ¿Qué había cambiado?

—Aunque Athena lo haya eximido con sus palabras, no creo que deba salir impune —habló severo el Cisne.

—Acepto cualquier castigo —dijo Andrómeda con decisión en su rostro. Si eso calmaba los corazones de sus hermanos, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse.

—Por ahora, creo que lo mejor es que tengas prohibido verla —sentenció el rubio—. Cuando todo se haya calmado un poco, si eso es posible, decidiremos tu verdadero castigo.

—Está bien —aceptó seguro, resignado a su destino—. Pero, a ella no la encierren, por favor. Athena, Saori, está cansada de estar escondida en sus aposentos. Permítanle salir, por favor.

—¿Con qué derecho hablas así de ella? ¿Crees que la conoces mejor que nosotros? Además, es nuestra diosa y su responsabilidad es proteger a la humanidad. ¿Insinúas que a ella le pesa su destino? —preguntó inquieto el castaño. Su corazón seguía oprimido por una sensación dolorosa, que no podía descifrar. Él mismo se preguntaba por qué le angustiaba tanto que su hermano se hubiese enamorado de su diosa, si él ya tenía a quien amar... Shaina, su Shaina, que era ignorante a sus oscuros celos.

—No tienen derecho a sentenciar a Shun sin la venia de Athena —insistió el Fénix.

—Por eso, solo limitemos sus encuentros. Lo más importante en este momento es disolver esos sentimientos blasfemos —resolvió Hyoga.

Él tampoco entendía el enojo que surgía de su corazón al conocer la verdad que tanto había querido negar. Su hermano había despertado en la diosa sentimientos humanos incompatibles con su misión protectora. Inclusive, el mismo se había negado a tener esos lazos con más humanos para evitar las dolorosas pérdidas. Pero ahora, se sentía traicionado por ella, a quien había jurado firme lealtad.

Aún permanecían de pie en el templo de Capricornio, cuando escucharon que Shiryu regresaba de escoltar a Athena. Con su típica seriedad, avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de su hermano acusado, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, respaldándolo ante la asombrada mirada de los otros.

—Creo que ya es suficiente. Shun siempre ha sido leal a Athena y a nosotros. De alguna u otra forma, nos ha ayudado y salvado. ¿Acaso piensan juzgarlo como a un desconocido? —habló convincente, calmando un poco el acelerado corazón de Andrómeda al escuchar su apoyo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante las sabias palabras del Dragón. ¿Cómo habían olvidado a quién tenían en frente? ¿En verdad creían que él fuera una amenaza?

—Pero… —susurró el castaño con el corazón dividido.

—Aun así, insisto en que deberíamos poner término a las salidas de Athena —repitió el ruso—. No es conveniente que siga exponiéndose... no después de lo que acabamos de enterarnos.

—Si así lo desean, ya no veré más a Athena —volvió a repetir su resolución el joven de ojos verdes.

—No creo que sea justo —dijo indiferente su hermano mayor—. Pero, si eso deja tranquilos a los demás, está bien.

—Yo tampoco creo que sea justo. Después de todo, Athena dijo que ella lo había buscado —habló el Dragón, dejando impresionados a sus hermanos—. Sin embargo, reconozco que por ahora es lo más conveniente. Espero que eso calme los ánimos entre ustedes.

—Vamos, Shun —dijo Ikki, esperándolo para salir de ese incómodo lugar, a lo que el menor obedeció sin siquiera pensarlo, pues lo único que deseaba era estar solo para reflexionar mejor en cómo solucionar ese gran problema.

Cada uno partió hacia su templo en silencio, con miles de dudas en sus corazones temblorosos. Ninguno quería asumir las palabras salidas de los labios de su joven diosa, pero tampoco podían negar que las habían escuchado. La tarde sería larga y tortuosa para aquellos santos devotos.

El día avanzó lento y doloroso para el santo de Andrómeda, quien, obligado por sus responsabilidades, había bajado al pueblo solo por primera vez en esos dos meses. Muchos le preguntaban por Saori, acostumbrados ya a su presencia, enviándole saludos afectuosos. Ninguno pudo pasar por alto su cara amoratada, a lo que él se resignaba a atribuir a un golpe mal dado en un entrenamiento. No le gustaba mentir, pero tampoco podía revelar la verdad. No olvidó comprar la prueba de embarazo para Shunrei, a quien debía entregar una lista con recomendaciones cuando llegara. Al pasar por el mercado, vio la tienda de helados que visitaron con Saori el primer día que habían bajado a Rodorio y enternecido con el recuerdo de su infantil imagen, compró un helado de vainilla tal como en aquella ocasión. Se sentó bajo el mismo olivo, intentando traer de regreso las imágenes, que su mente había reservado con cariño, de esos días en que había compartido junto a ella. Sin meditarlo mucho, comenzó a rememorar el día en que supo que un sentimiento inexplicable comenzaba a surgir en su corazón.

 _La cálida tarde los había conducido hacia la arena de la playa, la que se refrescaba con constancia ante el vaivén de las olas que la acariciaban. Él necesitaba comprar algunas cosas en el muelle, mientras Saori se había entretenido caminando descalza en la orilla. Observaba sus gráciles acciones al levantar su vestido a la vez que saltaba para que el agua no la mojara de más. El rocío de las olas era impelido por el suave viento, adornando su cabello de pequeñas gotas de agua, que brillaban cual cristales. Su risa salía jubilosa de sus labios rosados, iluminando su rostro sonrojado, haciéndola ver divinamente humana. Se sorprendió a si mismo mirándola con otros ojos que no eran los de su devoción y temeroso de ello, se había obligado a desviar su rostro en otra dirección. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a llamarlo, entretenida en su infantil juego, invitándolo a acercarse. Con temor, él había respondido a su voz, llegando a su lado, sin poder dejar de admirar su belleza perfecta y el dulce sonido de sus palabras. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que ella había enredado sus pies en la arena tropezando sin remedio, cayendo sobre su pecho. Al no estar atento, su cuerpo no actuó con el reflejo necesario para sostenerla, yendo a parar al suelo con Saori encima. Sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al sentir el cuerpo de su diosa sobre el suyo, viendo su cabeza hundida en su pecho. Ella levantó su rostro sin ser consciente aún de la posición en la que se encontraba, quedando frente a frente a la cara enrojecida de Shun, quien abrió sus ojos, sorprendido. Al asimilar la situación, ella pudo sentir como el calor recorría su cuerpo subiendo por sus mejillas, agitando su corazón. Tan cerca como estaban podían sentir sus latidos acelerados y las respiraciones entrecortadas y cálidas del otro. Solo diez centímetros separaban sus labios de unirse, sin embargo, eso era algo impensable, un verdadero sacrilegio para él._

 _—Athena —dijo vacilante debido a la cercanía—. Permítame ayudarla._

 _Con el mayor cuidado él intentó separar sus cuerpos, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ya fuera de aquella comprometedora situación, él le sonrió avergonzado ante su torpeza de no haberla retenido debido a su distracción._

 _—Shun —habló meditativa—. ¿Podrías llamarme Saori?_

 _El aludido sintió que su corazón daba un salto ante aquella pregunta, sintiendo sus azules iris mirarlo con curiosidad. Pero, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Qué esperaba ella que respondiera?_

 _—No creo que sea apropiado —dijo al fin—. Usted es la diosa a la que mis hermanos y yo servimos, no podría tener atribuciones distintas a las ellos —explicó su razonamiento._

 _Un poco decepcionada, la joven se giró para seguir caminando por la arena, mientras sus verdes ojos la observaban desplazarse con aquella gracia femenina recién descubierta por él._

Unas risas de niños lo despertaron de su recuerdo, teniendo que volver a la triste realidad. Su imprudencia lo había conducido sin remedio a aquella situación que veía irremediable. Al menos, no todos sus hermanos le habían dado la espalda. Le dolía saber que Hyoga se sentía decepcionado de él, pues siempre había sido un buen amigo, comprensivo y leal. Le afectaba saber que había herido a Seiya, porque antaño había conocido sus sentimientos hacia Saori. Sin embargo, pensaba que él, teniendo a Shaina a su lado, ya había olvidado aquel amor no correspondido. Sacudió su atormentada cabeza intentando que por un momento esos pensamientos se esfumaran y lo dejaran en paz, poniéndose de pie al fin para volver al Santuario.

Llegada la noche, después de haber terminado con sus deberes, no pudo conciliar el sueño debido al insomnio que le provocó la situación. Inquieto, empezó a percibir un triste cosmos proveniente de Athena que lloraba, rompiendo su alma en dos. ¿Cómo podía sufrir ella por alguien tan pequeño como él? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerla tener esos sentimientos tan condenables para alguien como ella? ¿En qué momento había perdido la razón?

No pudo soportar el lamento de su diosa, que lo llamaba en silencio, atrayéndolo a la salida del templo de Virgo. Miró el cielo estrellado un momento, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que ella quería decirle, cuando sintió que su cosmos lo rodeaba, cálido, pero sufrido. Impactado, sintió como la fuerza de Athena lo elevaba hacia el cielo, superando el techo de su templo, avanzando suspendido en el aire hacia la Sala del Santuario. Ella lo estaba conduciendo ante su presencia, aún por sobre el castigo que sus hermanos le habían impuesto. Se sorprendió al ver cómo las enormes puertas le abrían el paso, doblegadas ante el poder de la diosa, haciéndolo descender en la habitación oculta y prohibida para los humanos. En cuanto entró ahí, pudo ver a Saori recostada sobre su cama, por lo que corrió hasta ella, desesperado por consolarla y reafirmarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, ella estaba dormida, visiblemente agotada por haber llorado muchas horas, pues sus lágrimas habían dejado un rastro blanquecino sobre su nívea piel, a la vez que sus labios soltaban inconscientes suspiros de dolor. Con el pecho oprimido, él se acercó a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, intentando transmitirle a través de su sueño el cariño que le profesaba. Las dudas que crecían en su mente respecto a cómo había llegado hasta ahí pronto fueron resueltas.

—Andrómeda —escuchó la voz de la joven, más no provenía de quien dormía frente a él. Con recelo giró su cabeza en ambas direcciones buscando el origen de aquella voz que lo llamaba—. Aquí… en el espejo…

Con una mezcla de confusión y asombro, dirigió sus pasos con lentitud hacia aquel objeto de donde supuestamente se originaba el sonido, quedando aún más impresionado al ver la imagen de Saori aprisionada dentro del espejo.

—¡Saori! —exclamó, asustado de que aquel fuera algún castigo de los dioses debido a su osadía, tocando con sus dedos la superficie.

—No. Soy Athena —reveló el reflejo con seriedad—. Y tú... tú eres el culpable de que ella esté en esas condiciones.

—¡Oh, Athena! —dijo, inclinándose con respeto, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, reverenciándola. Por primera vez sentía la diferencia entre ambas, reconociendo el maravilloso y poderoso cosmos que emanaba de aquel reflejo. Estupefacto, se sintió acorralado por ella, quien lo acusaba del sufrimiento de su cuerpo en aquella época—. Ruego su perdón. Nunca fue mi intención que esto ocurriera —explicó, temeroso de lo que ella decidiera hacer después.

—¡Mírame! —le ordenó la diosa, a lo que él obedeció de inmediato, alzando su cabeza y enfocando sus ojos en los de ella.

La observó un momento, curioso de descubrir alguna diferencia física entre ella y Saori, aparte de su evidente divinidad, más su apariencia era la misma, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus perfectos labios rosados, su sedoso cabello lila, incluso el dulce tono de su voz, eran exactamente iguales. De un momento a otro, vio que las manos del reflejo salían del espejo dirigiéndose hacia él, lo que le impidió moverse debido al asombro y a cierto grado de temor que ella le generaba. La vio inclinarse para alcanzarlo y sintió cómo sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas, rozando su piel con suavidad, avanzando por ellas hasta enredar sus dedos en su cabello. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, manteniéndose petrificado ante su actuar, impresionado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Anhelante, la diosa acercó su rostro al de él, juntando sus labios en un leve beso, mientras Shun se mantenía con sus ojos abiertos de asombro, y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. ¿Athena lo estaba besando?

—Era cierto que tus labios son suaves —escuchó la voz de ella al fin, sacándolo del trance en el que había caído producto de aquella impactante situación.

—¿Ah?

—Saori, ella dijo que tus labios son suaves y... necesitaba comprobarlo yo misma —reveló con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. He decidido apoyarlos —dijo firme, hundiéndose en el espejo de nuevo.

—¿Apoyarnos? ¿Cómo? —preguntó asombrado.

—Ví que tus sentimientos son reales. Tu corazón es puro y tu alma es bondadosa. ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por ella? —preguntó.

—Siempre he estado listo para morir por usted, Athena, y ahora, puedo jurar que a ella la protegeré aún a costa de mi propia vida —prometió con devoción y firmeza a la diosa.

—Entonces, ya puedo retirarme —susurró, desapareciendo poco a poco.

—Shun… —escuchó la débil voz de la joven a su espalda.

—¡Saori! —gritó, al ver que ella despertaba, corriendo hasta su cama con anhelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó preocupada.

—Athena me trajo con su cosmos.

—¿Athena? Y, ¿qué quería? —preguntó confundida.

—Comprobar mis sentimientos por ti —explicó, esbozándole una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Shun! —dijo, hincándose en la cama, mientras se aferraba a él, liberando de nuevo su tristeza en miles de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—No te preocupes, Saori, pronto todo se solucionará —le habló, consolándola. Su mano le acariciaba la cabeza, intentando darle algo de tranquilidad—. Athena dijo que nos ayudaría.

En ese instante, la joven dejó de llorar, asombrada e insegura de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, alzando su cabeza, para comprobar que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. ¿Athena había prometido ayudarlos? Sus transparentes ojos verdes le afirmaban con toda seguridad que esa promesa de la diosa era real, por lo que una sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en sus labios. Enternecido, Shun tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso dulce y devoto, intentando demostrarle que sus sentimientos eran puros y muy fuertes. Ante su asombro, ella profundizó el beso con anhelo, suponiendo que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudieran estar solos de nuevo, juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo desesperado, esperando que de esa forma su recuerdo fuera más real. Ambos querían grabar a fuego en sus mentes el dulce sabor de sus labios, el tenue sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas, el fragante aroma de sus cuerpos, la exquisita sensación de la suavidad de sus pieles en contacto, el ardoroso sonrojo de sus mejillas. La separación se avecinaba y lo tenían claro, puesto que en cualquier momento llegarían a inspeccionar la sala.

—Duerme tranquila, Saori —le susurró al fin, cuando hubieron separado sus labios de aquel imborrable beso.

—Gracias, Shun…

Con más tranquilidad, acarició su cabello y besó su frente, en claro signo de despedida. Inquieta, ella tomó el dedo meñique de su mano, implorando con su mirada que no se fuera.

—Es muy peligroso permanecer aquí. Pero, te prometo que volveré.

Su sonrisa era la más tranquilizadora para ella, por lo que asintió, soltando su mano. Lo vio girarse y dirigirse a la puerta, desapareciendo tras ella. Suplicaba en lo más profundo de su corazón que al día siguiente las cosas se solucionaran al fin…

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! Qué gusto saludarlos de nuevo... esta historia me tiene tan atrapada, que creo que podré seguir actualizándola una vez a la semana. Espero que a ustedes también les esté gustando leerla, tanto como a mí escribirla.

Cada vez que una historia surge en mi cabeza logro visualizarla como si fuera una película, cada escena, cada diálogo, cada gesto... es por eso que me esfuerzo en tratar de transmitir todos los sentimientos y acciones de la manera más clara posible. No sé si soy capaz aún de eso, pero créanme que le pongo todo el corazón a lo que escribo :D

Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que puedan dejarme su opinión para saber qué piensan o qué esperan de este fic.

Muchas gracias por leer, gracias también a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar y hacerme saber su parecer, ustedes ya saben que son sus muestras de interés las que activan la imaginación de esta seudo escritora XD

Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, _**Selitte :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

 ** _Amor devoto_**

El suave canto de las aves que pasaban por fuera de su habitación llegaba hasta sus oídos a modo de agradable despertador matutino. Con pereza se volteó varias veces en la cama, haciendo el intento de volver a dormir, pues aún se sentía cansada, con el cuerpo y los ojos pesados, a diferencia de su mente que estaba tan despierta como los pequeños pájaros que seguían trinando alegres. Al final, decidió sentarse y estirar su cuerpo cual felino, esperando que esa acción terminara por despertarla.

Observó su habitación con detenimiento, intentando recordar cómo había pasado de desolada e insípida a acogedora y colorida. No había notado la gran cantidad de cosas que había comenzado a acumular gracias a las salidas al pueblo, hasta que se vio obligada a estar todo el día en sus aposentos otra vez. Con todo el tiempo que tenía, se dedicó a adornar las paredes y los pocos muebles que había con aquellos regalos que los aldeanos le habían entregado con total desinterés, llenando de vida aquel lugar solitario.

Bajó sus piernas con lentitud, tocando el frío suelo con sus pies descalzos, reconociendo que ese sería un día fresco debido a la brisa helada que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana, presagio de la cercanía del invierno. Con suavidad se levantó y caminó directo hacia un atril que sostenía una pintura que había hecho hacía unos días. Pasó sus dedos apenas rozando el lienzo, delineando el rostro ahí dibujado. Sus ojos brillaron al hacer presente el recuerdo de aquel día en que supo que él le atraía de una forma especial.

 _Estaba muy entretenida en la cocina del templo de Virgo, preparando una ensalada de frutas, afanada en su labor. Había decidido ayudar un poco a Shun, pero no tenía muchas habilidades culinarias, por lo que decidió hacer un postre para compartir con él. Dispensó al santo para que pudiera continuar con sus investigaciones y, cuando estuvo conforme en la cantidad de frutas, salió en busca de él para compartir en una exquisita merienda, muy merecida después de tan arduo día de trabajo. Feliz, sintiendo su cuerpo liviano, avanzó hacia el escritorio de Shun, suponiendo que estaría inmerso en su estudio. Sin embargo, y tal como muchas veces, él había caído rendido al cansancio, quedándose dormido sobre la mesa, rodeado de incontables libros abiertos a media lectura. Su mano se movió sola, acariciando sus suaves cabellos, intentando confortarlo. Su pacífica imagen era tan atrayente para ella, que una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Sabía lo agotador que resultó aquel día, ya que Shun había usado su cosmos para ayudar a varias personas, sanando heridas y ayudando a enfermos. Su recorrido atravesaba todo el pueblo, volviendo ya tarde al Santuario, solo para seguir estudiando, meditando y fortaleciendo su cosmos, que era la fuente de su poder para ayudar a aquellas personas desvalidas. Reconocía que su cansancio estaba muy justificado. Agradecía haber comenzado a ser parte de su día a día, lo que le había permitido valorar su trabajo como santo dedicado al cuidado de la humanidad y había dado inicio a un sentimiento especial, un cariño que crecía con cada gesto de él._

 _Embelesada, su cuerpo se inclinó hasta depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla, intentando con esa acción transmitirle el aprecio que había crecido en su corazón hacia él. El roce fue percibido por él, frunciendo el ceño en claro signo de que despertaría, por lo que ella se distanció un poco, justo para cuando abrió sus ojos somnolientos._

 _Shun la vio de pie junto a su lado, provocando su automático sonrojo debido a la preocupación que le demostraba._

 _—Athena, disculpe, volví a quedarme dormido —dijo, incorporándose, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello._

 _—No te preocupes. Hoy trabajaste mucho, es bueno que descanses —le habló con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _—Gracias —respondió conmovido por su comprensión—. Todavía me queda leer unas cosas más. También, necesito ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca —dijo, poniéndose de pie y ordenando los textos abiertos sobre su mesa, marcando los que iba a seguir usando y dejando los demás en el estante que tenía ahí._

 _—Pero, preparé un postre para que disfrutáramos juntos —señaló la joven con una dejo de tristeza, esperando llamar su atención con eso._

 _—¿Un postre? —preguntó con sorpresa._

 _—Sí —contestó entusiasmada al ver que había logrado impresionarlo, por lo que de inmediato lo invitó a seguirla a la cocina, antes de que se arrepintiera._

 _Él solo atinó a obedecerle, avanzando tras ella, observando aquel femenino caminar que había comenzado a llamar su atención desde aquel día en la playa. Tal poder ejercía su imagen, que su mente empezaba a divagar en la posibilidad de abrazarla y poder así percibir su perfume, acariciando sus cabellos, hasta que su conciencia le martillaba sus pensamientos, advirtiéndole la blasfemia de su imaginación. Al recobrar el juicio, su vista se fijó en la mesa donde se encontraban dos pocillos con variadas frutas picadas, acompañados por unos vasos de agua._

 _—Sé que no es mucho… pero lo hice con cariño —reveló la diosa, avergonzada de creer que eso sería suficiente para él. Pensó entonces, que quizás debió esforzarse más, preparando algo elaborado y contundente para él._

 _Sin embargo, el joven no cabía más de emoción al notar su esmero en intentar aliviar su cansancio, más aún después de sus últimas palabras que se repetían en sus oídos como una dulce melodía… "con cariño", eso había dicho. Sintió como su corazón aceleró sus latidos emocionado, rebosante de una alegría desconocida por él hasta ese día._

 _—Es demasiado —señaló, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa—. Usted no debería preocuparse así por mí._

 _—¿Por qué no? —preguntó extrañada—. Además, ya te he pedido que no me trates con tanta formalidad, por favor._

 _—Usted sabe que no puedo. Lo siento, pero usted es Athena —explicó, aunque él anhelara tener una relación más cercana a ella._

 _Saori liberó un suspiro de resignación, mientras tomó asiento señalándole a él que se ubicara junto a ella. Un tanto sonrojado debido a sus atenciones y a su prolífera imaginación, le hizo caso, esperando tranquilizarse un poco._

 _—Shun… —habló ella despacio—, quería leer algo. ¿Podrías recomendarme algún libro?_

 _—¿Un libro? —inquirió dubitativo— Depende de qué es lo que quiera leer. ¿Ha pensado en algo?_

 _—No realmente — respondió sincera—. Quizás una lectura liviana que me sirva para distraerme y acompañarte mientras estudias._

 _—¿Algo liviano como un libro de recetas de comida? —habló gracioso con cierto sarcasmo, el que no pasó desapercibido por ella._

 _—¡Hey! —le reclamó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya verás que aprenderé sola a cocinar._

 _—Solo era una broma —dijo entre risas, debido a su actitud—. Ya sabe que puedo enseñarle cuando guste —acotó sonriente, a lo que ella respondió con un sonrojo evidente, teniendo que girar su cara a otro lado para no ser vista por él._

 _—¿Habrá en este Santuario alguna novela romántica? —preguntó al fin, intentando sonar tranquila._

 _—Déjeme pensar… creo que aquí no hay nada de eso, pero en el pueblo hay una librería y ayer vi que tenían en venta "Romeo y Julieta" —respondió relajado, mientras comía de su postre, pensando en que se quedó mirando aquel estante, atraído por aquel libro sin saber bien por qué._

 _—¿Romeo y Julieta? —dijo para sí misma, como tratando de recordar dónde había escuchado ese título._

 _—¿Nunca lo leyó? —consultó asombrado, viendo que ella negaba con la cabeza—. Eso sí que es extraño, es un libro muy conocido._

 _—¿De qué trata?_

 _—De un amor imposible…_

Saori observó aquel texto sobre su mesa, el mismo que Shun le había comprado al día siguiente para que pudiera acompañarlo mientras leía sus textos antiguos de medicina. Caminó hasta él, acariciándolo con cariño, observando su portada. Lo tomó y apretó contra su pecho, rogando porque aquel trágico final no fuera el de su propio amor prohibido. Decidida a solucionar su problema, se dispuso a vestirse para salir después de dos semanas completas de encierro impuestas por sus santos devotos.

Un exquisito aroma a comida recién preparada despertó al castaño que aún permanecía en su cama. Su compañera había decidido animarlo con una receta italiana especial esa mañana. Llevaba varios días con el ánimo decaído y un tanto irritable. Habían conversado acerca de la causa, sin embargo, aunque ella le creía lo que él le decía de su devoción por Athena, siempre la duda oprimía su corazón. Es por eso que deseaba disipar cualquier rastro posible de inquietud, pasando aquella mañana junto a él.

—¿Cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Shaina al oído de su amado, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—Creo que mejor —respondió, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él.

—Eso suena excelente —dijo contenta—. ¿Quieres comer? Te preparé algo.

—Por supuesto. Déjame levantarme y te alcanzo en la cocina —indicó con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Ella se alejó feliz, esperando que esa respuesta fuera el regreso a su vida normal, antes de aquel incidente que había alterado su alegría. Estaba poniendo los platos, con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio aparecer en la entrada al joven culpable de su preocupación. Se detuvo, quedándose sorprendida por su presencia, ya que él había optado por alejarse de todos después de lo sucedido.

—Shun —susurró apenas en un hilo de voz, temiendo ser escuchada por su amado.

—Disculpa, Shaina —dijo con tristeza—. No quiero molestar, pero, necesito hablar con Seiya. ¿Crees que será posible?

—En verdad, no sé si él quiera, aunque para mí, sería lo mejor. Él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde ese día… —explicó.

—Lo siento, nunca quise que alguien saliera lastimado. ¿Puedes decirle que lo estaré esperando en Virgo?

—No será necesario —escuchó decir a su hermano con voz seria—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Sólo quiero conversar contigo, como amigos y hermanos que somos. Ya no aguanto la angustia de saber que estás enojado conmigo —reveló Andrómeda con clara desazón en su rostro.

—¿Crees que conversando podrás solucionar lo que hiciste? —inquirió con sorna el castaño.

—No, sé que no. Pero, al menos déjame explicarte —expuso.

—No te preocupes, Shun. Yo misma haré que vaya a conversar contigo —sentenció la amazona—. No quiero que siga este aire de malestar entre nosotros, no es correcto que ustedes estén distanciados. Si el enemigo atacara en este momento, ¿qué harían?

Ambos se miraron; Andrómeda feliz de vislumbrar una salida a su angustia y la de su hermano, mientras Pegaso tuvo que dejar de lado su orgullo para aceptar el sabio consejo de su amada.

—Espérame en tu templo. Bajaré después de comer —aceptó finalmente. Por nada se perdería esa exquisita comida preparada por la amazona.

Vieron como Shun asintió con más alegría en su rostro, girándose para regresar a Virgo, con su corazón más tranquilo que cuando llegó.

—Gracias por aceptar —dijo Shaina, feliz de que él tuviera una reacción sensata—. Verás que después de que conversen sus problemas ya no existirán.

—Lo dudo. Lo que él hizo es imperdonable —replicó—. Pero, acepto que me duele estar distanciado de mi hermano.

La hermosa joven tomó de la mano a Seiya, conduciéndolo hasta la mesa, obligándolo a tomar asiento. Luego, lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda, apretando sus brazos sobre su pecho, intentando confortar su corazón angustiado, besando su mejilla con absoluto cariño. Cuando pensó que era hora de servir la comida, intentó separarse de él, pero Pegaso le sostuvo sus brazos con sus manos, agachando su cabeza, mientras ella percibía las cálidas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al caer sobre su piel. Al fin, él liberó aquel dolor que traía atorado desde aquel día en silenciosos sollozos que fueron escuchados por ella, haciéndola feliz debido a la confianza mutua.

—Gracias —susurró él con voz aún amargada.

—De nada. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo desde que prometí estar a tu lado para toda la vida.

—No entiendo cómo me aguantas…

—Te aguanto porque te amo —dijo.

Shaina soltó al castaño para colocarse a su costado, tomado su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas y uniendo sus labios en un beso tranquilo, a lo que él respondió con desesperación, como si con eso intentara borrar todos los malos ratos que le había hecho pasar, acariciando su espalda y apretándola contra él con ansiedad.

Pasado aquel momento íntimo de confianza y reconciliación, comieron con alegría hasta que llegó la hora de que él partiera a solucionar su problema con su hermano.

—Pórtate bien, Seiya —sentenció la amazona con su característico humor, levantando su dedo índice para reafirmar su orden—. Quiero que cuando regreses ya no tengas diferencias con Shun.

—Está bien —respondió, feliz de verla actuar con más normalidad, ya que le preocupó verla tan triste por su causa—. No me vayas a castigar después, por favor.

Salió corriendo del templo de Sagitario, descendiendo por aquellos escalones, sintiendo la ansiedad acelerar su corazón, pues aún no se sentía listo para aceptar los sentimientos mundanos de su hermano y mucho menos reconocer que ella lo había aceptado. Sin embargo, temía lastimar a Shaina por su actitud obtusa, después de todo ella había aceptado sus explicaciones sin reclamo, demostrando confianza absoluta en sus sentimientos. Disminuyó la velocidad al pasar por Libra, pues no quería llamar la atención de Shiryu, quien lo dejó pasar sin decirle nada, pues estaba al tanto de su encuentro con Andrómeda.

Bajando los últimos escalones, pudo ver a su hermano esperándolo en la salida del Templo, el que le sonrió con sinceridad al comprobar que al fin podrían conversar, esperando solucionar aquel problema. Caminó con más pesadez, sintiendo su corazón oprimido, pero intentando calmar sus emociones desbordantes que querían salir en miles de palabras hirientes hacia su compañero. Se detuvo sin decir nada, solo mirándolo de forma directa con ojos fríos y sentenciadores.

—Gracias por venir, Seiya.

—Espero no haber perdido mi tiempo viniendo hasta aquí.

—Claro que no. Responderé todas tus preguntas si lo deseas. ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, por ahora prefiero que conversemos aquí.

Shun no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, pues deseaba que él dejara de lado aquella coraza de indiferencia que se había empeñado en levantar desde el día en que se habían separado. Ya estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa, por lo que decidió hacerle caso en todo con tal de volver a contar con su amistad y confianza.

—¿Te parece que nos sentemos al menos? —preguntó, señalando los peldaños de las escaleras, a los que les llegaba el tenue sol del otoño. Ante la respuesta positiva del Pegaso, tomaron asiento, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos luminosos, manteniéndose en silencio unos minutos, en los que intentaban buscar la mejor manera de iniciar aquella incómoda conversación.

—Lo siento, Seiya —dijo al fin Shun con pesadumbre en su voz. Al darse cuenta que su compañero no diría nada, decidió continuar hablando—. Nunca deseé herirte, amigo. Ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cómo se dieron las cosas. Saori…

—¿Cómo es posible que la llames por su nombre humano? ¿En verdad ya dejaste de verla como nuestra diosa? —inquirió el castaño, intentando no sonar tan antipático como su corazón lo deseaba.

—No sé cómo explicártelo, Seiya, pero cuando estoy con ella puedo percibir la diferencia entre Saori y Athena. El tiempo que logré compartir con ella, pude ver sus deseos de que la vieran como humana y que la trataran como tal.

—Eso es imposible, ella es nuestra diosa y no puede dejar de serlo por seguir a un hombre, no importa quién sea —respondió disgustado.

—Te entiendo. Yo no quiero que ella deje de ser nuestra diosa, comprendo la importancia de su trabajo para con la humanidad. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar lo que siento por ella —reconoció con franqueza.

—Sabes que eso está prohibido, ¿por qué insistes? —preguntó, girándose para verlo de frente al fin—. Mírame a mí, yo dejé de lado esos sentimientos humanos por ella, para evitarle problemas. En cambio tú, solo estás buscando tu propia satisfacción, sin pensar en nadie más.

—Creo que estás equivocado, Seiya. Yo no busco mi ventaja, solo deseo que ella sea feliz, aunque eso signifique que tenga que sacrificarme por ello. Mi única petición en este momento es que la dejen libre, que pueda volver al pueblo, que no siga atrapada entre esas cuatro frías paredes —explicó, intentando que él entendiera su postura suplicante.

—¿Te preocupa que esté encerrada? —preguntó con ironía—. Debiste pensar en eso antes de… de besarla como lo hiciste —dijo con amargura en su voz al pronunciar aquello que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba.

—Necesito saber algo, Seiya. ¿Sientes que te traicioné como hermano o como compañero de batalla? —inquirió para entender de dónde provenía tanto disgusto.

—Me traicionaste de las dos formas —contestó con dolor en su voz—. Sabías de mis sentimientos por Saori y no te importó respetarlos.

—Pero, llevas tres años con Shaina… yo pensé que tus sentimientos por ella ya habían cambiado, al menos, eso fue lo que nos dijiste en aquella época —le recordó con tacto para no dar la impresión de estar acusándolo.

—Es cierto. Pero, jamás pensé que existiría la posibilidad de que ella decidiera entregar su corazón a uno de sus santos. Me alejé sin decir nada, creyendo que eso era lo mejor.

—En verdad, lo siento, Seiya. Mis sentimientos han ido surgiendo poco a poco debido a su compañía, en ningún momento busqué traicionarte. Pensé que tú…

—Eso ya no importa. De todas formas, es un pecado. Athena es una diosa virgen y nunca ha amado a ningún dios, hombre o santo. Jamás nadie permitirá lo que sientes por ella —intentó explicar ya más resignado.

—Aceptaré cualquier castigo si es necesario, pero nada ni nadie cambiará lo que ahora siento por ella —dijo decidido, esperando que él entendiera que su sentir no era pasajero o una mera diversión—. Además, la misma Athena aceptó que mis sentimientos son sinceros.

—¿Quieres ser el causante de una nueva guerra santa? —preguntó cansado el Pegaso.

—No sé cuál sea mi castigo, pero lo enfrentaré solo, así es que no te preocupes, Seiya. Jamás permitiré que la hieran. Tampoco los haré pagar a ustedes por mis acciones.

—Al parecer ya has pensado en todo.

—Han pasado dos semanas ya. He tenido todo el tiempo para pensar en las consecuencias de lo que he hecho —reconoció con confianza.

—¿En verdad la amas? —consultó con sinceridad en su mirada.

Shun prefirió no contestar, pues sintió que las palabras ya estaban de más, solo miró el cielo y sonrió, disfrutando la brisa helada que cruzaba el espacio abierto de las escaleras que unían los templos de Virgo con Libra. Seiya entendió su silencio y no insistió en preguntar, percibiendo que al fin, de alguna forma, el peso de su corazón se había alivianado.

—¿Me acompañarías al pueblo hoy? —preguntó al fin, acabando con el silencio que se había formado.

—¿Al pueblo?

—Sí. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy y tu ayuda me vendría bien.

—Bueno —aceptó.

En sus aposentos, la joven diosa estaba decidiendo qué vestido usar aquel día que pensaba salir de nuevo. Aunque todos eran blancos, se quedó mirando uno azulado que había comprado en el pueblo junto a Shun. Él había enrojecido al verla modelarlo en la pequeña tienda, reconociendo que se veía más hermosa con él, pues contrataba a la perfección con su blanca piel. Decidió usarlo, abrigándose con una capa blanca. Decidida, salió otra vez de aquella habitación, disfrutando del aire helado de otoño, comenzando su descenso hacia su destino, Acuario.

Como ya estaba acostumbrada, en cuanto puso sus pies dentro del templo, el frío característico de su ocupante la hizo temblar, obligándose a abrazarse a sí misma, esperando que eso al menos mantuviera su calor corporal. Avanzó con cautela, esperando que el Cisne escuchara sus palabras primero. Al fin pudo divisarlo, de pie junto a la entrada de aquella casa zodiacal, dándole la espalda, aunque ya había percibido su presencia.

—Hyoga… —susurró.

—¿A qué ha venido, Athena? —preguntó sin siquiera mirarla.

—A conversar contigo —respondió.

—No tenemos nada de qué conversar. Usted solo debe volver a sus aposentos.

—¡No! —contestó—. Hoy bajaré a Rodorio y tú vendrás conmigo —ordenó, obligando a su santo a voltearse debido al tono serio de su voz.

—Eso no es posible. Usted sabe que ya no puede salir.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Hyoga, te lo estoy ordenando. Que yo sepa, aún soy tu diosa —dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El joven de cabello rubio soltó un suspiro, pues nunca esperó que ella tomara esa actitud, por lo que no sabía con exactitud qué hacer o decir. Era una orden directa de su diosa y no podía desobedecerla, pero, si le hacía caso, después podría solicitar otras cosas más. Dudoso y curioso por su actitud, se limitó a darle la pasada, extendiendo su mano en señal de que la seguiría.

Ella pasó por su costado, feliz de haber logrado doblegar su tozuda voluntad, esperando llevar a cabo su plan tal como lo había trazado en su mente desde hacía varios días. Seguía su descenso, acompañada de cerca por él, quien mantenía su mirada seria y su boca cerrada, dispuesto a solo ser su escolta, manteniendo la distancia.

Al pasar por Sagitario, vieron la casa vacía, suponiendo que Seiya y Shaina habían bajado al campo de entrenamiento. Llegaron a Libra, donde Shunrei los recibió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Señorita Saori —dijo con felicidad—. Tanto tiempo sin poder verla.

—¿Cómo has estado Shunrei? ¿Cómo va tu embarazo? —preguntó la diosa.

—De maravilla. Shun me ha atendido con mucho esmero —respondió, tocándose el vientre—. Ya se me nota un poco, ¿no cree?

El ruso miraba la escena sorprendido. ¿Shunrei estaba embarazada? ¿Shiryu sería padre y él ni siquiera se había enterado? ¿Cómo era posible de que nadie se lo hubiera dicho? En realidad, se daba cuenta de que había llevado al extremo las enseñanzas de su maestro, aislándose incluso de sus hermanos, más aún después del día que había descubierto los pecaminosos sentimientos de su diosa y compañero. Se hizo el indiferente ante la situación, manteniendo su postura de guardia, dispuesto a demostrarle a Athena el correcto comportamiento de un santo, aún a pesar de sentirse solo por su propia voluntad.

—Sí, se nota un poco. Tengo la seguridad de que no podrías estar en mejores manos —dijo la diosa, feliz de saber que Andrómeda la estaba atendiendo, lo que indicaba que él había continuado su rutina, a pesar de su castigo.

—Me da gusto ver que al fin pudo salir de nuevo. No es bueno que siempre esté encerrada en aquel cuarto. Eso no es humano —dijo la joven china a propósito, sabiendo que sus palabras las escucharía el Cisne.

—El punto es que ella no es humana, es nuestra diosa —respondió el rubio, dejando salir todo su malestar en esas palabras.

—No te preocupes por mí, Shunrei, estoy bien. Pronto todo esto se solucionará —le habló en voz baja, de forma confidencial, mostrando que estaba decidida a cambiar su destino.

—Me alegra que piense así. Esta situación es muy injusta. Shun es muy bueno, jamás querría dañarla a usted o a sus hermanos —dijo, respaldándola con sus palabras.

—Nos vemos cuando regrese. Cuídate mucho —se despidió la joven con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro por haber hablado con ella.

Siguieron su descenso hacia Virgo, por lo que ella comenzó a sentir su corazón acelerarse debido a los recuerdos que afloraban al estar en aquel lugar. Miles de imágenes se presentaron en su mente, reviviendo momentos de felicidad. El aroma de Shun inundaba el Templo, aunque para el santo que la acompañaba era imperceptible, sin embargo, para ella era casi palpable. Notaron que él no estaba presente, por lo que con cierto desazón, siguió caminando, sabiendo que estaría en el pueblo. Hyoga avanzaba tras ella, intentando leer sus acciones, preparándose para eso que ella buscaba hacer. Sabía que su objetivo era encontrarse de alguna forma con Shun, por algo había decidido bajar a Rodorio. Lo que no lograba comprender era cómo podría saber dónde estaba, ya que todos los días él tenía algo distinto que hacer. Debía pensar en cómo adelantarse a la situación, pues no podía desobedecerla, pero sí le estaba permitido prevenir su encuentro.

Lo que no sabía el Cisne era el cariño y la conmoción que su compañero provocaba cuando iba al pueblo, lo que lo hacía fácilmente ubicable. La gente siempre lo seguía a medida que avanzaba, buscando sus consejos y ofreciéndole regalos a modo de gratitud.

Seiya se había asombrado por el recibimiento que todos le habían dado, agradeciéndole por la ayuda que el Santuario le daba al pueblo. Él nunca había puesto un pie en Rodorio, ni siquiera le preguntaba a Shun qué hacía ahí. Shaina era la que compraba las provisiones que necesitaban, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de ir él mismo. Sin embargo, todos lo recibieron felices de conocer a otro santo de Athena, ofreciéndole pequeños obsequios a él también. Contagiado por aquella bienvenida, sintió que su corazón al fin latió alegre, libre de angustia, después de dos largas semanas de ansiedad. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, dejando ver su personalidad chispeante que lo caracterizaba. Su compañero lo observaba con detenimiento, reconociendo que por fin él había dejado ir aquellos oscuros sentimientos que oprimían su pecho.

Toda esa escena de felicidad fue observada a la distancia por Athena y el santo de Cisne, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ella había decidido detenerse para no importunar el acercamiento entre Seiya y Shun, suponiendo que él también había decidido solucionar aquel problema con sus hermanos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que ambos estaban disfrutando ese momento, dejando que los malos entendidos quedaran atrás. Hyoga observaba todo con curiosidad, intentando encontrar una explicación al cambio de actitud en el impetuoso castaño.

La felicidad de Seiya se vio interrumpida al encontrarse de golpe con los ojos de Saori, que lo miraba aun con su hermosa sonrisa desde la distancia acompañada por Hyoga. Su hermano aún no notaba su presencia, pues permanecía de espaldas a ella. No supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio cómo ella desvió su mirada hacia él, reflejando el anhelo de verlo en sus transparentes ojos azules… la misma mirada que Shaina le dedicaba a él. Miró dudoso a Hyoga, sin saber cómo actuar, viendo cómo negaba con la cabeza, haciéndole señas con la mano para que se lo llevara de ahí, impidiendo su encuentro. Sin embargo, Seiya sentía que ya no podía seguir oponiéndose a ellos y a sus sentimientos, reconociendo que no era nadie para separarlos. Llevándole la contraria al Cisne, tomó del hombro a su hermano para llamar su atención y señaló hacia atrás, para que él se girara.

No entendiendo bien qué era lo que le mostraba, se volteó un tanto dudoso, encontrándose de frente con la maravillosa figura de Saori de pie a cierta distancia. Su corazón palpitó de inmediato con fuerza, después de dos semanas sin verla. Aun así, no fue capaz de moverse, pues Seiya estaba a su lado, mientras ella venía acompañada por Hyoga. Ambos se miraban con el anhelo de abrazarse y poder recuperar el tiempo que se les había negado de estar juntos esos días separados. Pero, también tenían claro que lo mejor era actuar como amigos hasta que ellos entendieran sus sentimientos y aceptaran su relación.

—Ve a saludarla —le dijo el castaño, ante su asombro.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo ya entendí —reveló.

Shun sintió la felicidad inundar su pecho, pues al fin podía contar con el respaldo de quien pensó que sería el más difícil de convencer. Asintió, aceptando sus palabras, comenzando a caminar hacia ella con lentitud, esperando estar haciendo lo correcto.

—¡Miren! —gritó una señora de entre la multitud—. Es la señorita Saori. Al fin regresó.

Las personas miraron hacia donde ella estaba, acercándose a recibirla después de todos esos días de ausencia, cruzándose en el camino del santo, quien no tuvo más remedio que detenerse y esperar a que ellos la saludaran, sabiendo que la habían extrañado casi tanto como él. Seiya llegó hasta su lado, golpeando su brazo con su codo a modo de reproche por no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había dado, más él sonrió feliz de contar con su apoyo, esperando que ese fuera el inicio de la solución a su problema.

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 ** _Notas:_** Hola! Lamento el retraso, pero tuve algunos problemas de inspiración debido asuntos personales, no graves por si acaso jejeje. Dejé un mensaje en mi perfil para quienes quieran leerlo, sobretodo para quienes leen otras historias mías, esperando su comprensión.

Agradezco sus lecturas, en verdad espero cumplir con las expectativas que tienen de esta historia, pues han depositado en mí su confianza. Cuando comencé este fic, no pensé que esta pareja tendría seguidores, pero con el tiempo he notado que a varios les gusta, por lo que siento una responsabilidad mayor de poder escribir algo interesante para sus fans.

También, agradezco sus comentarios, que cada día son un impulso para seguir escribiendo e imaginando. Es poco el tiempo que tengo, pues la vida adulta carece de recreos, pero, me esfuerzo por continuar dándome el espacio para tener mis hobbies de escribir y dibujar. Es por eso, que muchas veces no respondo los reviews, pero quiero que sepan que los leo todos y cada uno con cariño, esperando que dejen sus opiniones y apreciaciones del capitulo.

Me tomaré estas líneas para decirles a Tepucihuatl-Shun, SakuraK Li y Mary Martin que recibir comentarios suyos es todo un honor. Ustedes fueron las que leí hace tres años atrás, cuando descubrí este mundo del fanfic, además de otras escritoras, cuyas historias despertaron mi imaginación y mi deseo de escribir. No saben la emoción que provocan en mí al ver sus reviews en esta y otras historias mías. En verdad, espero cumplir con las expectativas que han depositado en mí :)

También, darkacuario que me ha acompañado desde el inicio en todas y cada una de mis historias. Tu apoyo ha sido vital en mi avance como escritora, muchas gracias.

Kamiry hatake también has seguido historias mías desde la vez anterior que escribí y agradezco que aún pueda seguir siendo parte de esas historias que lees.

Saga Dreamer, KausKP, erait-san , Jen23, Normanda Lethar, ANONYMA200, Danimel, WienGirl, Alnp, samirasama cullen, venganzassss, Mirizore , xjapan... todos ustedes han dejado comentarios en esta historia y creo que es la primera vez que me leen, lo que agradezco enormemente, al darme la oportunidad de llegar a ustedes con mis palabras e imaginación. En verdad, espero poder transmitir una historia interesante y atrayente para todos ustedes :D

Quería tomarme el tiempo para responder sus palabras de apoyo, demostrando de esta pequeña forma la gratitud que siento por el tiempo que se toman para dejarme sus opiniones. Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen, y agregan a favoritos o siguen este fic, que en verdad nunca esperé que recibiría tal respaldo.

Me despido hasta la próxima entrega, Selitte :)

PD: Estuve releyendo los capítulos anteriores y vi varias fallas de escrituras, dedazos, palabras repetidas o redundancias. He estado buscando un beta sin resultado, debido al poco tiempo que tengo para subir cada actualización. Pido perdón por eso, en verdad, releo varias veces lo que escribo, pero después de tantas veces, ya no soy capaz de ver los errores. Si alguien se interesa en ayudarme a revisar el capítulo antes de publicarlo, le agradecería comunicarse por PM conmigo, sino, seguiré con mis errores XD


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

 _ **Amor devoto**_

El perfecto día otoñal era adornado por las doradas hojas que caían de los árboles arrancadas por el suave viento. Unas pequeñas nubes cruzaban el celeste cielo, interceptando algunos de los tibios rayos solares. La multitud rodeaba a Saori haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas con respecto a su salud y el tiempo que había estado alejada del pueblo. Ella con amabilidad respondía lo que entendía entre tantos murmullos, intentando prestarles atención, aunque sus ojos se desviaban sin quererlo hacia donde se encontraba Shun esperándola, haciendo que su corazón latiera con la fuerza y la vitalidad que había perdido debido a su distanciamiento obligado.

Mientras tanto, el rubio Cisne comenzó a sentirse acorralado entre la multitud de personas y su respiración se volvió errática debido a la ansiedad que le provocaba el gentío. Sintió cómo su pecho se oprimía, el aire casi ya no llegaba a sus pulmones y un sudor frío brotaba de su piel, a la vez que sus manos temblaban incontenibles.

No supo cómo ni cuándo alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo por en medio de las personas que le abrían paso a quién iba delante de él, al que no podía distinguir por tener la vista nublada por la falta de aire. De pronto, se detuvieron al girar la esquina, sin embargo, las fuerzas le fallaron y fue a dar al piso de rodillas, mientras todo le daba vueltas.

—Es una crisis de pánico —escuchó que le decían.

Shun, preocupado por su amigo y adivinando sus síntomas a la distancia, decidió ayudarlo retirándolo del lugar que afectaba su mente. No imaginaba que él pudiera sufrir esa clase de crisis, pero supuso que el haber vivido tantos años alejado de la gente podría haber causado en él esa clase de estragos. Con rapidez, le ayudó a sentarse en el suelo y desprendió la parte superior de su armadura para alivianar el peso sobre su pecho y que de esa forma pudiera respirar mejor.

—¿Qué… qué… me…

—No hables por ahora, Hyoga, solo debes relajarte. Respira hondo y exhala lentamente. ¡Vamos Hyoga, hazme caso! —decía con fuerza sosteniéndolo por los hombros, intentando que le obedeciera, sin embargo su amigo no parecía escucharlo—. Todo está en tu mente, no permitas que te gane. Controla tu respiración.

—Me aho... go... Shun… ayu…

—Ten calma, amigo. Solo intenta tranquilizarte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, no te dejaré solo.

—Joven Shun, ¿necesita ayuda? —preguntó de pronto una chica que se asomó a la puerta de su casa.

—¡Sí, Nicolé! Por favor, acércate —dijo con voz suplicante, ya que la situación se estaba agravando y en verdad necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

La joven de largo cabello castaño e intensos ojos verdes se arrodilló al lado de Hyoga, posando una de sus manos en su hombro, intentando sostener un poco su peso, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer en una situación así. Le sorprendió ver cómo el rubio santo sudaba frío y su cuerpo temblaba, mientras su mirada parecía perdida.

—Sh… Shun… —lo llamó su amigo.

—Nicole, sostenlo un momento, por favor —pidió Andrómeda—. Toma su mano para tranquilizarlo. Necesito un minuto para preparar el medicamento apropiado para calmarlo.

Vio a la chica asentir, muda producto de los nervios que le provocaba una situación tan tensa, pues parecía que el joven se estaba ahogando y su actitud desesperada no ayudaba en nada a remediar su situación.

Nicolé estaba muy agradecida de Shun, pues había ayudado gratuitamente a su abuelo cuando se quebró una pierna, por lo que se sentía en deuda y quería de alguna forma corresponder a su generosidad. Por el aspecto nervioso del santo de cabellos verdes, sabía que aquel que permanecía en sus manos era alguien muy importante para él y que no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

—Quédese tranquilo —le habló con suave voz la chica muy cerca del oído del Cisne buscando de esa forma que la escuchara—. El doctor Shun está preparando su medicina. Intente relajarse, por favor.

Una suave brisa pasó por el lugar, permitiendo que Hyoga pudiera inhalar más aire, dándole un segundo de conciencia, mientras sus transparentes ojos celestes se enfocaban en el rostro de la chica que lo sostenía e hizo un intento por oír mejor su dulce voz.

—¿E-eres un… ángel? —alcanzó a susurrar antes de que la crisis volviera a apoderarse de su pecho, pero sus breves palabras provocaron un intenso sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

—Nicolé, sostenlo con fuerza, por favor —indicó a la joven, mostrándole la jeringa que contenía el remedio—. Hyoga, esto te relajará en un momento, solo resiste...

Con sumo cuidado, Shun estiró el brazo derecho de su compañero, mientras la chica apretó el resto de su cuerpo contra el de ella, esperando que su débil fuerza lograra detener cualquier movimiento brusco por parte del rubio y le permitiera al joven médico terminar con su tratamiento. Con esplendida habilidad, Andrómeda extendió su cálido cosmos magenta, conteniendo de esa forma la fuerza de su amigo e inyectó el medicamento directo a la vena. Mantuvo su energía activa unos minutos, hasta que el remedio hizo su efecto y el rubio se desplomó sobre la falda de la chica, sostenido por sus delgados brazos.

—Muchas gracias, Nicolé. Sin ti, hubiera sido más difícil doblegar la impulsividad de mi hermano.

—¿Su hermano? —preguntó sorprendida la chica.

—Sí, somos hermanos, amigos y compañeros —respondió con cierta nostalgia en su voz, recordando la hostilidad y distanciamiento que él le había mostrado desde hacía más de dos meses.

—¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal? —consultó sin quitarle la mirada al rostro compungido del santo que dormía entre sus brazos.

—Hyoga es muy solitario. Llevaba años sin salir del Santuario. Pero, hoy acompañó a Saori y la multitud lo apabulló. Es un santo muy hábil, sin embargo, no está acostumbrado a la gente y mucho menos a la amabilidad —contestó con tristeza, ya que reconocía su culpabilidad en la crisis del Cisne.

—¿Qué hará ahora?

—¿Puedes quedarte con él un momento? Iré por alguien para que me ayude a llevarlo hasta el Santuario.

—Por supuesto —respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Se levantó con cierta pesadez en el corazón. Había ayudado a Hyoga, pero tenía claro que nada de eso hubiese sucedido si él no hubiera faltado a las reglas del Santuario. ¿Cómo volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Era posible evitar lo sucedido? ¿Cómo fue capaz de ser tan egoísta? Las dudas se apoderaron de su corazón en ese momento, sin embargo, sabía que ya no había manera de cambiar lo que había pasado y tampoco estaba arrepentido de haberse atrevido a amar a Saori. Conocerla e interactuar con ella a diario le habían dado una nueva perspectiva a su vida, insuflando aires nuevos a su adormecido corazón. No podía cambiar su decisión, porque aunque no había tenido tiempo de sopesar las consecuencias cuando todo sucedió repentinamente, aquel impulso humano de besarse fue tan mágico y divino a la vez que no podía ser un error, mucho menos un pecado. Había llegado a esa conclusión después de mucho meditar esos días lejos de ella y se había propuesto luchar porque ambos pudieran estar juntos y aunque las dudas habían regresado al ver el estado de Hyoga, solo habían sido un lapsus de debilidad y culpa por las consecuencias que estaban generando sus decisiones.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba Saori, su corazón volvió a latir con intensidad al ver su femenina silueta entre la multitud, mientras su cabello ondeaba con suavidad ante la débil brisa de otoño. Aunque ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, vio como giraba su rostro en su dirección, enfocando sus azules iris en sus ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho al reconocer que era cierto que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ella, su diosa y la de sus hermanos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Ya todos conocían sus sentimientos, y habían sido muy difícil de aceptar para algunos, pero, ¿qué dirían los dioses? Esa era una duda que pendía sobre su conciencia, cual guillotina sobre el cuello de un condenado y aunque estaba dispuesto a recibir su castigo si era necesario, no se sentía a gusto con la idea de que aquella condena cayera sobre esa hermosa chica que le sonreía a la distancia con tanta ilusión.

—¿Dónde está Hyoga? —escuchó la voz preocupada de Seiya que lo devolvió la realidad.

—¿Ah? —preguntó confuso aun, regresando del trance en que las dudas lo habían sumergido— Hyoga… sufrió una crisis de pánico. Tuve que sedarlo para que se calmara y recuperara la respiración —respondió soltando un suspiro al final.

—No te preocupes más, Shun. Yo me encargo de Hyoga, sólo preocúpate de volver a tiempo con Saori y… cuídala, por favor —dijo el Pegaso con convicción, sosteniendo el hombro de su hermano en señal de confianza.

—Gracias, Seiya. No te preocupes, yo la protegeré a costa de mi propia vida, eso tenlo por seguro…

Después de un rato, la gente se dispersó y Seiya se despidió a la distancia cargando a Hyoga en su espalda, además de un listado de recomendaciones médicas para cuando despertara su hermano, quedando al fin a solas. El tiempo, la distancia y la ansiedad hicieron mella en su reencuentro, atorando las palabras en sus gargantas e impidiendo a sus cuerpos moverse con soltura. Deseaban tanto ese momento, pero eran incapaces de procesar que por fin estaban juntos. Sonrieron y, sin pronunciar palabra, caminaron hacia aquel simbólico olivo uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. Sus corazones latían sincronizados en una melodía constante y armoniosa hasta que sus manos se rozaron sin intención. El solo contacto de sus dedos les erizó la piel y aceleró sus pulsaciones, trayendo de regreso sensaciones dormidas producto de su separación. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y unas risas nerviosas evidenciaban la alteración que ambos se provocaban. En realidad, no sabían bien cómo actuar después de todos esos días en que cada uno había tenido tiempo para pensar bien en qué se estaban metiendo. ¿Él habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Ella estaría arrepentida? ¿Él preferiría retractarse y escucharía a sus hermanos? ¿Ella temería la opinión de los dioses?

Tantas dudas y preguntas surgían en sus mentes confusas, hasta que al fin sus dedos se entrelazaron como por arte de magia y sus manos encajaron con tal perfección que todo cuanto acechaba sus mentes se esfumó de inmediato. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus rostros y sus ojos brillaron en reflejo de sus profundos sentimientos.

—Te extrañé —reveló la joven, apretando su mano con fuerza, como queriendo comprobar que el momento era real y no un sueño como tantos que había tenido.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho —aseguró el joven correspondiendo su gesto.

Siguieron caminando hasta el olivo tomados de la mano, única evidencia pública de que un profundo afecto los unía. Temían ser desinhibidos en el pueblo después del resultado que tuvo en el Santuario el que Seiya los viera besándose. Además, después de tantos días lejos se sentía como empezar de cero. Las emociones se agolpaban en sus pechos casi incontroladas, por lo que Shun tomó una decisión.

—¿Deseas ir a algún lugar en especial? Debemos regresar pronto al Santuario para evitar problemas... —le recordó con suavidad intentando no arruinar el momento.

—La playa… me gustaría caminar por la arena —respondió emocionada de sentir la brisa marina otra vez junto a él, su querido santo.

El majestuoso sol seguía su avance por el hermoso cielo de Rodorio adornado por esponjosas nubes blancas, entibiando con suavidad el ambiente. Sus rayos no eran molestos a la vista como en verano, por lo que caminar bajo él no era para nada molesto, muy por el contrario, era demasiado agradable, aún más en su compañía mutua. El aire más fresco de la playa los recibió de pronto debido a una ola que acababa de romper en la orilla, impulsando pequeñas gotas de rocío marino en la brisa que llegaron hasta sus rostros.

Saori se sintió tan dichosa de estar afuera de nuevo, que empezó a correr hacia el agua, sin soltar de la mano a Shun, quien no tuvo más que hacer que seguirle el ritmo a ella, sintiendo como su alegría lo contagiaba misteriosamente. Justo antes de llegar a la orilla, se detuvo para sacar sus zapatos y poder así disfrutar a plenitud del vaivén de las olas en sus pies.

—Yo me quedo aquí mejor —dijo Shun, señalando su armadura.

—Oh, es cierto —reconoció recién que había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, lo que tornó su rostro triste.

—Pero, no te preocupes por mí. Yo puedo esperarte —la animó con sus palabras y su hermosa sonrisa—. Disfruta lo que más puedas este día, después de todo estuviste mucho tiempo encerrada. Además, tengo que hacer unas anotaciones mientras te espero.

Su alegría no podía ser mayor, Shun la comprendía tan bien y buscaba su felicidad antes que la de él mismo. Un impulso salido de lo más profundo de su corazón la llevó a abrazarlo con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho, intentando transmitirle su agradecimiento. Él la rodeó con fuerza con sus brazos, acariciando su suave cabello, esperando que de esa forma ella entendiera que su sentir no había cambiado en nada a pesar de su distanciamiento obligado.

La vio partir hacia el agua, mojando sus pies con esa gracia que solo ella tenía, heredada de su divinidad. Feliz de poder otorgarle un momento de tranquilidad, se sentó en la arena y sacó su cuaderno para hacer sus anotaciones. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta el momento en que su prodigiosa mano comenzó a dibujarla intentando retratar una mínima parte de su belleza. Su rostro fino, su perfilada nariz, sus intensos ojos, sus labios suaves, su pelo lacio, su cuerpo perfecto. Sus mejillas enrojecieron al bocetear su cuerpo, teniendo que dibujar sus hermosas curvas y su pequeña cintura. Estaba tan distraído en los detalles, que no se dio cuenta el momento en que ella observaba sus trazos a su lado.

—¿Me estás dibujando? —preguntó en una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad.

—¡Ah! —exclamó asustado de oír su voz tan cerca y de que viera su boceto, intentando tapar su cuaderno—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—El suficiente como para ver lo que estabas haciendo—respondió con una risa traviesa—. ¿Por qué lo escondes? Te estaba quedando muy bien.

—Es que… ¿no te molesta que estuviera dibujándote? —consultó avergonzado de su osadía.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Al contrario… me halaga —contestó con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, bajando su mirada.

Embelesado con sus palabras, con su actitud tan tierna, Shun acercó su mano a rostro y acarició su mejilla obligándola a levantar sus ojos, por lo que pudo ver cómo le sonreía con cariño. Acortó la distancia entre ellos sin interrumpir la conexión que se había formado en sus miradas hasta que depositó un suave beso en su mejilla que erizó la piel de la joven diosa.

—Creo que es tiempo de regresar —dijo al fin, volviendo a su dura realidad—. No quiero que tengas más problemas por mi culpa.

El camino hacia el Santuario fue muy ameno para ambos, pues pudieron conversar acerca de lo que habían hecho durante sus días distanciados. El roce de sus manos unidas hablaba de los sentimientos que no se atrevían a verbalizar por temor a los dioses que pudieran escuchar. Todo parecía en su contra, sin embargo, el amor que crecía en sus corazones era mucho mayor a cualquier dificultad, al menos eso creían. Justo antes de hacer ingreso a las puertas principales, Shun la atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarla antes de que tuvieran que separarse otra vez. Aún no conversaba con Hyoga y no sabía si la decisión de encerrar a Saori había cambiado, por lo que deseaba darle a ella la seguridad necesaria para que pudiera aguantar más días distanciados si así ocurría.

La diosa agradeció profundamente su iniciativa y ya que nadie los observaba, al fin unieron sus labios en un beso suave, intentando asimilar de nuevo aquellas intensas emociones que recorrían sus cuerpos cada vez que se encontraban en aquella caricia tan íntima. Shun deseaba transmitirle el inmenso cariño que le tenía y con dedicación besó sus labios, recorriéndolos con suavidad y bebiendo de ellos con devoción, mientras ella se dejaba llevar. Sus manos acariciaban casi por instinto su espalda, enredándose en sus largos cabellos, descendiendo hasta su cintura. Un pensamiento impuro cruzó su mente en ese instante, obligándolo a distanciarse, preocupado por su propia osadía.

—Es mejor que subamos —habló un tanto nervioso, con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

—Está bien —aceptó ella, reconociendo su repentina incomodidad, aunque no entendía bien qué lo había puesto así.

Sus pies avanzaron lentos por las escaleras que subían hacia las casas que protegían su templo temiendo que al llegar arriba volviera a estar encerrada. Su mano se aferró instintivamente a la de él, nerviosa de tener que separarse otra vez. Cuando llegaron al Templo de Leo, intentó soltarle la mano, imaginando que Ikki tampoco aprobaba su relación, ya que era muy sobreprotector con su hermano menor, sin embargo, Shun la sostuvo con fuerza demostrándole que no debía temer.

—¡Hola Ikki! —saludó al santo de Fénix con alegría.

—Shun, Athena —respondió con seriedad, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás Ikki? —preguntó la chica, sintiéndose más cómoda.

—Muy bien, aunque veo que mi hermano está mucho mejor —contestó sarcástico, provocando que ambos enrojecieran hasta las orejas—. Espero que pronto todos acepten lo que sienten. Por mí no deben preocuparse.

—Muchas gracias —dijo feliz la diosa al saber que al menos no debía convencer al tozudo Fénix para que aceptara su relación con su hermano.

Siguieron su camino hacia Virgo, lo que provocaba la aceleración automática de sus latidos producto de los recuerdos que afloraban de inmediato al percibir el aroma a flores proveniente del jardín donde se erguían majestuosos los Sales Gemelos. Sus pies se detuvieron delante del escritorio donde encontró a Shun la primera vez y que permanecía siempre lleno de libros ordenados y perfectamente marcados por él. Acarició aquellos textos con sus dedos mientras era observada por Andrómeda con cierta curiosidad y alegría al notar la nostalgia en su rostro.

—Quisiera vivir en este Templo contigo —susurró casi inaudiblemente la diosa, temerosa de sus propias palabras y deseos.

Sorprendido, él acarició su mano para luego acercarla a sus labios y besar su dorso con profunda devoción.

—Quizás algún día logremos alcanzar la felicidad plena —le respondió sin separar sus labios de su mano, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El deseo volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, sin embargo temía de sí mismo y sus acciones. No quería traerle más problemas a su diosa, sabiendo que ella había consagrado su cuerpo desde la era del mito. Soltó su mano y le pidió que se sentara un momento, mientras iba a guardar su armadura para ponerse más cómodo.

Sin percatarse, dejó su bolso sobre el escritorio y presa de la curiosidad, Saori hurgó en él para sacar aquel cuaderno en que lo había visto dibujar durante la tarde. Maravillada por sus trazos, volteó hoja tras hoja, observando los detalles de cada ilustración con fascinación. Ella era la protagonista de varias, aunque en algunas podía ver el pueblo de Rodorio y las casas del Santuario. Apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho, queriendo quedarse con él como un recuerdo de su amado.

Al fin lo vio aparecer por el pasillo vistiendo aquellas ropas griegas que usaba en sus entrenamientos. El color azulado de ellas le sentaba muy bien a su blanca piel, resaltando el tono esmeralda de sus ojos. Su corazón se aceleró producto de su imagen; reconocía la belleza interna de su santo que se exteriorizaba en su apuesta figura masculina, cuyo caminar le atraía intensamente.

—Si quieres, podemos comer algo —la invitó, extendiendo su mano en dirección a la cocina.

—Sí… ya tengo hambre —respondió aún embelesada por su imagen.

Se levantó sin dejar el cuaderno que aún llevaba oprimido contra su pecho, caminando nerviosa hacia donde Shun la había invitado. En la pared de la cocina colgaba un pequeño espejo que reflejaba la situación que allí, sin querer, daba inicio.

Un repentino fuego subió por el pecho del santo, quemando su interior y una fuerza salida desde lo más profundo de su alma lo obligó a girarse hacia Saori, que lo miraba confundida. Sus ojos esmeraldas habían perdido toda señal de pureza y la observaban con un deseo contenido por años. Caminó hacia ella, atraído por su penetrante aroma femenino y sin la menor delicadeza la atrapó entre sus fuertes brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de ella invadiendo su boca con osadía inusitada en él. La respiración comenzaba a fallarle a Saori debido a la cantidad de emociones que sus caricias estaban despertando en ella. Su deseo era ferviente e incontenible y aunque temía su repentina actitud tampoco podía negarse a que sus descaradas manos recorrieran su espalda con intensidad. Apartó su boca de la de él casi sin aliento, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que dejó al descubierto su cuello el que se transformó en la próxima víctima de los labios deseosos de Shun. Sentía que sus piernas perdían las fuerzas y las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran tan indescifrables para ella que pensó que en algún momento se desmayaría. La boca de él continuó avanzando por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, mientras su mano intentaba deslizar el tirante de su vestido para dejar al descubierto su hombro.

Impresionada por lo que sus ojos veían, Athena permanecía dentro del espejo, rogando porque se detuvieran. Nunca su cuerpo había sido besado de esa manera y no sabía con exactitud si deseaba perder aquella virtud resguardada por siglos. El cambio repentino en la actitud de Shun la había alertado, intuyendo que alguien estaba detrás de todo aquello.

—Deja esa cara de estupor, hermanita —escuchó al fin la voz de quien suponía era la culpa de lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

—Afrodita —susurró con cierta molestia—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué estás encerrada aquí, en vez de estar disfrutando allá? —preguntó con aquella voz lujuriosa la diosa del amor.

—¿Qué has hecho? Déjalos en paz —dijo enojada.

—Solo les di un empujón —respondió socarronamente—. Tú sabes cuál es mi especialidad…

—Apártate de aquí. No te involucres con mi cuerpo jamás —ordenó con fuerza Athena.

—A ti no te he hecho nada… digamos que, solo anulé la conciencia de tu noviecito para que se atreviera a darte lo que no te han dado por siglos —explicó con risas en su voz.

—¡Qué te alejes!

—Que cobarde eres, hermanita. Mira aquel prospecto. No es cualquier hombre, Hades jamás se equivocaría al elegir a su contenedor, siempre son hombres muy apuestos y este en especial es muy deseable. ¿Cómo puedes rechazar la oportunidad que te estoy regalando?

—Te ordeno que anules tu hechizo, Afrodita.

—Si lo hago, quiere decir que no deseas a ese hombre, así que yo satisfaré ese deseo que no quieres entregarle.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Te estoy advirtiendo.

—Él ama a Saori, jamás podrás entrometerte en su corazón. Yo vi que su amor es puro.

—¿Y quién está hablando de pelear por su corazón? Si quieres su amor, es todo tuyo, no me interesa. Lo que yo quiero es su cuerpo y satisfacer el fuego que está manifestando en este momento —habló con evidente lujuria.

—¿Cómo te atreves? Te dije que detengas tu magia —volvió a decir con rabia, observando como Shun deslizaba el tirante del vestido de Saori y besaba su hombro con avidez, mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus caderas, subiendo osadamente una de ellas por su vientre directo a sus pechos—. ¡Detenlos!

—Está bien, pero después no te quejes cuando él me busque para satisfacer lo que no quisiste entregarle — advirtió antes de chasquear su dedos y desaparecer en miles de pétalos rosados.

Giró su rostro con temor hacia la escena para comprobar que el hechizo de Afrodita realmente había cesado, cuando pudo ver a Shun detener el avance de sus manos, mirándolas como saliendo de un sueño, sin entender bien cómo había sido capaz de mancillar el honor de su diosa. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de mirar sus manos pecaminosas, sin atreverse siquiera a levantar sus ojos hacia Saori, completamente avergonzado de su actitud. Ella aún no podía salir del trance que sus caricias le habían provocado, confundida por su actitud tan cambiante, aunque en verdad tenía una lucha interna entre su deseo porque continuara y se detuviera.

—Perdón… —susurró él sin levantar la mirada.

—No es necesario que te disculpes —dijo con evidente nerviosismo en su voz, lo que atormentó aún más al santo.

—No debí hacerlo… no sé qué me ocurrió…

—Ven. Conversemos en la mesa mejor —lo animó extendiéndole su mano para que se levantara.

Con temor, aceptó su ofrecimiento y vio como ella preparaba un té en completo silencio, esperando que esos minutos ordenaran sus pensamientos y le dieran el tiempo suficiente para procesar lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo, alguien llegó irrumpiendo en la entrada de Virgo.

—¡Shun! ¡Shun! Por favor, necesito tu ayuda —escucharon la voz de Marín que gritaba desde la sala.

Caminó aún con desgano por lo sucedido, hasta que al fin fue visto por la amazona, la que corrió a su encuentro con evidente desesperación.

—Hay una chica herida… debes venir a verla —dijo con tono suplicante, demostrando la emergencia—. Creo... creo que es June…

—¿June? Eso es imposible —respondió confundido por sus palabras.

—Ven, por favor. Está muy mal, necesita ayuda médica.

Saori salió de la cocina, alertada por la desesperación en la voz de la amazona, la que aseguraba que aquella amiga de antaño de Shun estaba en su cabaña muy mal herida.

Aún confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el santo tomó su bolso y siguió a Marín, dejando atrás a Saori, atormentado por no saber aún si ella le perdonaría su osadía, por lo que ni siquiera se atrevió a invitarla. Sin embargo, un temor se alojó en el corazón de la diosa, impulsándola a bajar siguiendo los pasos de sus santos, para comprobar por si misma qué estaba sucediendo.

Creyendo que Marín se había equivocado y estaba confundiendo a alguna otra chica con June, Andrómeda entró sin mayores sentimientos a su cabaña, dispuesto a darle tratamiento a quien estuviese herida. Sin embargo, sus manos cayeron a su costado al encontrarse directamente con los zafiros ojos de su amada compañera de entrenamiento que lo miraban con anhelo.

—Shun —musitó feliz.

—Ju… June… ¿eres tú? —preguntó, acercándose con incredulidad a la pequeña cama, sentándose en el borde.

—Al fin te encuentro, Shun —dijo, lanzándose a sus brazos a pesar de sus heridas y aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza.

En ese momento ingresó Saori a la cabaña, viendo a aquella rubia chica colgada del cuello de su santo, el que instintivamente respondió a su abrazo rodeándola con cariño, mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Se sintió mareada, no entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, el solo hecho de ver a Shun con otra joven en sus brazos le dolió tanto que no pudo evitar retirarse del lugar con rapidez, sin que notaran que ella había estado ahí. Comenzó una carrera hacia las escaleras de Aries, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos, cegada por sentimientos inentendibles para ella, quien jamás se había expuesto al amor romántico. Y, como caído del cielo o salido del infierno, Seiya la detuvo, interceptando su camino, alertado por sus sollozos.

—Saori… ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó, sintiendo como una extraña rabia subía por su pecho, suponiendo la causa de aquellas lágrimas que quemaban su corazón—. No me digas que fue Shun… —dijo con enojo.

—No… —respondió, negando con su cabeza, sin poder detener su llanto que seguía siendo inexplicable para ella misma—. No… Shun, no…

Su llanto acalló sus palabras, ahogando su voz, mientras Seiya la sostuvo con fuerza y ella continuó llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ Hola! Pido perdón por haber dejado esta historia pausada, pero a veces no logro controlar el tiempo que le dedico a mis vicios y mis dibujos me habían atrapado, bloqueando mi imaginación y mis deseos de escribir, aun cuando este capítulo lo tenía pensado hace tiempo.

Espero no haber cambiado mucho el ritmo de la historia o la narración debido a la pausa y que aun recuerden en que iba jejeje.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Hacía tiempo que quería escribir esto, porque cuando lo imaginé me gustó tanto la idea, espero que a ustedes también. Déjenme sus impresiones, para ver qué rumbo tomará esta historia… sus comentarios son el alimento de mi imaginación :D

Muchas gracias por leer, por marcar esta historia como favorita o por seguirla, toda muestra de interés es siempre un aliciente para seguir escribiendo n.n

Cuídense mucho, les dejo saludos, _**Selitte**_ :)


End file.
